iGo to DC
by seddiewarrior31
Summary: The iCarlys go to DC because the President's son likes their webshow. Lots of fluff and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1: iM Going to DC!

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I'm super excited! This story is extremely fluffy. You have no idea. But I'm writing the actual climax right now…enjoy! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

CARLY POV  
>I wake up this morning to the beautiful music that sounded like someone was grinding up pencils in the blender. Which is probably what Spencer is doing right now. Argh.<p>

I pull myself out of my bed and stare into my full length mirror. Sam would say, "You're still there, so stop looking!" if she saw me right now. I yawn and feel lazy, so I take the elevator downstairs.

The noise became louder when the elevator opened. I could hear chunks of things hitting the walls of the blender. Clunk clunk clunk! I sat at the island and glared at Spencer. It was, after all, 6 o'clock.

"What up?" he asked, grinning cockily.

"Nothin' much, just wondering why my brother is BLENDERING PENCILS AT SIX IN THE MORNING?" I replied, still giving him the evil eye.

He said nonchalantly, "Oh, you know, just making the most INSANE SCULPTURE EVER!" He started to chew on the end of an eraser.

"Ok... I don' t need to know any more." Still grinning, my big brother added some laundry detergent to the mixture. I turned and headed back upstairs.

Around ten Sam arrived. I'm just surprised that she was up so early on a Saturday morning. She was looking rumpled and messy, and she had a look on her face which pretty much translated into: I hate you so leave me alone.

"Hey, Sam! You know, we have to finish up that iCarly bit for tonight. You know, the one with the talking—"

"Yeah, yeah. You know I hate work, Carls, so you and Fredweird can do it."

I groan, but before I could respond Freddie walks into my apartment. He looks insanely happy, but then he saw my big brother. He stared at Spencer, who was now molding his pencil/laundry detergent mix around his feet. Freddie looks at me and I shrug. He shrugs. Sam shrugs about ten times, imitating us, then sticks her tongue out at Freddie.

"Sup, Fredweenie?"

Freddie replied, "Oh, nothing much, I just got an email from THE FIRST BOY."

Ok, I have no clue what he's talking about. When I look at Sam, she has no idea either.

"What?" we say at the same time. Freddie rolls his eyes. He sits on the stool next to the computer and asks,

"What if I told you that I just got an email from the President's son? AND what if he said that we could visit him for a week at the FREAKING WHITE HOUSE?"

Sam and I stare at each other for a second, and then we start to scream. Oh my gosh! The White House! The President! The President's son! We get to go and meet him! I just hope he's hot.

SAM POV  
>Holy chickens on a Popsicle stick. We get to go to the White House? Is Benson for real?<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa. Tell Mama the truth. I know you wanted to get me back for pantsing you on iCarly. Are we really going to the White House?" I step up to him and look him in the eyes. I can find out when someone is lying. I know when they don't tell the truth. But when my gaze meets his, I feel dizzy and hot, and I suddenly look away.

He smirks and shows me his Pearphone. Sure enough, the email is signed Dylan Long.

Wow. We're going to DC.

-

So Dylan Long, President Long's son, is apparently a HUGE fan of iCarly. He recently contacted us about doing a show over at the White House, but then his dad said that we should stay in DC for a week. What a nice president we have.

His email explained that he would provide all transportation, including the expensive plane ticket. We would be staying for a week, seven days and six nights. Dylan would show us around town, and we could hold our first webshow in the capital of the United States. We would leave Seattle in two days.

"AHHHH! Sam! I'm so excited!" She runs up to hug me, (which I don't return) then grabs the nub in a hug, too. Usually, I can tell that Freddie relishes these moments of touching Carly, but now I see him looking at me. I stare at him for a second, but then tear my eyes away, feeling that fuzzy feeling again. How … odd.

-

CARLY POV  
>I have to be down in the lobby in four hours. My room is a complete mess, strewn with every single piece of clothing that I own. I have each piece sorted into its according color and style. I'm usually not like this, but hello, we're going to be meeting the president. And his son, which is even amazinger. Is that even a word?<p>

I sit down and contemplate my love life. I have not had a boyfriend in about seven months. I am starving for love. And why not fall in love with the president's son? I have only seen a couple of pictures of him, but man, he is smoking.

I jump when the door of my room slams open.

"Carls! Spencer told me you've been in here for three hours! What are you doing?" Sam saunters in the room and starts yelling at me.

In response to her question, I gesture to the room filled with long sleeved shirts, jean skirts, patterned tops, and Penny Tees.

Sam slumps down on my ice cream sandwich ottoman.

"You are insane. Since when did you become all clothes-crazy?"

I shrug. "We're going to meet the President, Sam. We can't just wear high-tops." I point at her high top Converses. She does a little crazy tap dance then asks,

"Where's Freddi- uh, Fredwierd?" I notice she was about to say Freddie, but then she didn't. Hmm.

"He said he'd be over about an hour before we leave." I hold up a purple top with sequined stripes and gently fold and tuck it in my bag. 

"Oh, ok. Hey did you see that new video that was sent into iCarly? The guy can prank someone like no one's business."

"Sam! Don't even say the word 'prank' in my house. I do not want THAT to happen again." She laughs and gets up to leave.

"I gotta go, Carls. I need to pack enough Fatcakes to last me a week. You know these lame presidents value nutrition."

I smile and she leaves. I pick up a short ruffled skirt and toss it in my closet. 

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE review. I need to see if I need to change anything.**


	2. Chapter 2: iM at the Airport

**Hello! New chapter! Also, I'm sorry if some of my grammar/spelling is off. I've been writing this right before I go to bed, so… please forgive me!**

**I DO NOT OWN iCARLY.**

CARLY POV

Freddie walks into my apartment, pulling a huge suitcase behind him. He's wearing flip flops and a yellow polo, along with khaki shorts. I know it's supposed to be very hot in DC, but I never knew Freddie was able to wear open-toed shoes. His mother is insane for not letting him wear flip-flops.

"Wow, Freddie! Is your mom off the crazy pill now?" I grin and point to his feet.

He smirks and says, "My mother is in Indiana helping my cousin overcome her fear of soap." I laugh at this.

Spencer runs out of his room and trips down the stairs. He bounces back up.

"Are you guys ready to go?" We've agreed that Spencer will be the only adult accompanying us on the trip. Sam's mom and Freddie's mom just don't . . . you know. Both of them have problems. Large problems.

Freddie and I nod, and then we grab our stuff and head to the elevator. My bags are twice as big as Freddie's or Spencer's, but I came prepared. Take that, fashion idiots!

FREDDIE POV  
>As soon as I step out of the elevator I fall on top of someone. Darn these flip flops. Maybe Mom was right. . . Anyway, I fell into a girl, who catches me with strong arms. I look up to see who caught me, and then I found out it wasn't just anyone. It was Sam. Ohhhh.<p>

"Whoa there, Freddie. Clumsy today?" She smirks at me but actually helps me stand back up. I brush myself off, and have to endure 17 seconds of awkward silence before Carly and Spencer get out of the elevator.

"Alrighty, folks. Let's head on over to the airport and we can giddy on up to Washington." Spencer leads the way out of the lobby and into the parking lot. He finds his little white Volkswagen Bug, with lame bumper stickers like, "Beep for Art!" and "I 3 Socko's Socks!" and "I Brake for Beavcoons!" **(You gotta love Spencer.)**

"Shotgun!" Carly shouts and jumps in the front after throwing her huge suitcase in the trunk. I go in to the back of the little car and find that Sam has to sit right next to me. And I mean right next to me. Spencer's car only has two seats in back, and it's quite squishy. I try not to touch Sam, but leaning against the door is not very comfortable. As soon as my body relaxes, my thigh touches Sam's. A jolt runs through me where skin meets skin, and I breathe in sharply. I resist the urge to glance at her.

The car ride to the airport isn't too long, but having my leg against Sam makes me want the ride to be much longer. I don't know what happened, but I have been feeling weird about her. She doesn't seem like a blonde-headed demon anymore. I see, under all the insults and violence, vulnerability in Sam. Call me crazy, but I really like her. But how does she feel?

The airport isn't extremely crowded, so we are able to check our bags quickly. We come up to security, and I lug my backpack and suitcase onto the counter and it is run through the machine. After being directed to remove all metal off my body, I take off my belt and shoes and put my keys, wallet, and phone into a little bowl. I walk through the metal detector, and when there is no beep, gather up my things.

SAM POV

I am after the nub. I put my baggage and other stuff onto the conveyor belt and make for the metal detector. Before I can walk through, a security guard stops me.

"Excuse, me, ma'am. We're required to frisk every 25th person, and you are the one. Would you please step this way?" I widen my eyes at this. What the chiz?

Carly steps behind me and gives me an embarrassed/apologetic look. Why me? The guard, who is thankfully a woman, begins to frisk me.

I stare straight ahead and try not to scream aloud. This is the awkwardest thing that has happened to be in public. Just a stranger touching my body. Everywhere. Ahhhh! The woman finally pats me on the shoulder (how ironic) and I put my shoes back on. I stand over by Fredwarped and wait for Carly and Spencer.

The Shays are done being frisked, and we start to walk over to our flight number. I say "start" because my stomach was starting to growl. Not unusual for Sam Puckett, if I do say so myself. I pull Carly over to a taco place and immediately order four burritos. Fredbag and Spencer obediently follow us to the Mexican restaurant. Spencer buys a Mexican drink and we all sit down.

"Mmmm. This drink is so sweet; like berries!" Spencer mumbles into his straw. Carly laughs at him while I finish my burritos, then we get up to go.

Passing by a popcorn stand makes my mouth water again.

"Who wants to buy me a bag of popcorn?" I ask, half joking, but more than half not. Spencer, Carly, and the nub are whistling and looking around innocently. I swiftly take Freddison's wallet but find it empty.

"Grr. What is this?" I take the wallet, throw it at Benson's feet, and then punch him in the stomach. Or in the abs, I should say, because his stomach is rock hard as he flexes to absorb the blow.

"Just playing a little joke, Sam. I was actually going to buy you a bag." Freddie grins at my badly covered up shock. Tech-boy pulls out a wad of cash from his bag, smirks at me, then gets in line, and after a few minutes comes back with a jumbo bag of cheese corn. I immediately jump up and grab the bag.

"Finally! I'm sooo hungry. I can't believe you bought a jumbo bag!" Here I poke the nub on the arm. "You're usually so stingy with your nerd-wallet." Benson doesn't reply, just grins.

FREDDIE POV  
>I see Sam munching away on her bag of popcorn, which was already halfway empty. We stop as we hear our flight being called.<p>

"Flight 304, Seattle to Washington DC, will be leaving in half an hour. Thank you."

Carly, Sam, Spencer and I headed towards our gate. The flight wasn't going to be extremely crowded, I could tell, because there was only a family, a businessman, two middle-aged women, and a man around Spence's age.

We sit down, and I have a chance to reflect on the surprise I gave Sam. I have been running a lot more, and I've been going to the gym a few times each week. So maybe I've gained a bit of muscle? In your face, Sam! I grin, and Puckett looks at me with arched eyebrows. I can't stop grinning. I probably look like an idiot right now.

SAM POV  
>The nerd can't stop smiling. It's half creepy and half . . . cute? What? I shake my head, but it does seem like the truth to me. Ehhh. What am I feeling right now?<p>

My thoughts were popped when Carly nudges me with her foot.

"Brought you a chocolate strawberry smoothie." She hands over a smoothie to me, then passes one to Spencer, then the nub.

"Wow, Carls. This is nice." I poke her. I can practically read her mind. Since the idea of a trip to DC popped up, she's been extremely generous and sunshiny. My little Carly thinks this trip will be life-changing for her. What does she think she's gonna do? Fall in love with the President's son? Ha.

The attendant person calls is to line up according to our number on our ticket number. My ticket says A3, which means we're flying first class! Yes! I hear airplanes give you awesome food if you fly first class. Oh I am so ready to get on this plane!

I pull myself out of my chair and start to make my way over to the line of passengers. There's this extremely fat man carrying a briefcase, and a couple holding a young baby. I so bet that kid is going to start crying as soon as we get up in the air. Grr.

I begin to pull my rolly suitcase, but find it's insanely heavy.

"Here you go." I shove the suitcase towards Benson, who is already loaded down with technical nerd equipment for iCarly.

"No, Sam. I really can't carry it." Freddison groans.

I reply, "Oh, OK. I get it. You're just too weak to carry it. You aren't man enough to carry a suitcase for me." Freddork grumbles but sucks up his pride. He takes my suitcase and lugs it over to Carls and Spencer. After checking our tickets, we walk into this little claustrophobic tunnel, then into the airplane.

"HOLY CHIZ THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" I shout! An attendant looks at me a little strangely but smiles. The first class compartment has larger windows, regular airplane seats but with more pillows and blankets, and modern coffee tables. There are two pairs of seats, both facing each other, on both sides of the plane. It looks like a modern café and I LOVE IT.

I run over to a seat and jump in it. The seat feels super padded and soft. Ohh this feels awesome. Spencer sits diagonal from me after putting up our suitcases.

"Hey Spencer! I found this new app that lets you create virtual sculptures out of socks. It's so cool!" She plops in the seat next to Spencer to show him the app, so I have to sit . . . With the nub.

FREDDIE POV  
>I try to hide my excitement when I see that the only seat available is next to Sam. I was the last one on the plane because I needed to ensure all the equipment was safe. I also had Sam's suitcase, which didn't help me move much faster.<p>

Sitting next to Sam, I look around at our new surroundings. They are super comfortable, which is good, because this flight was going to be long. But good. Because I'm sitting here with Sam.

...…

We arrive at DC at eleven thirty. Dylan told me that his dad would send people to take us to the White House. There was a white limo waiting right outside the airport. Whoa. Sam and Carly see the limo and burst into screams.

The chauffeur, wearing a black tux, was holding a sign that said, "Carly and Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Fredward Benson" in fancy cursive. Another chauffeur took our luggage and put them in the trunk. Whoa.

The four of us jump in, and the car, I mean, limo, speeds off. There is a note on the bench of the limo:

Hi iCarly gang! I'm so excited you could come! Please enjoy the limo (and the free drinks) during the ride!  
>- Dylan<p>

I pass around the note. Carly receives the note last and I notice she puts the note in her purse. Sam is digging through the fancy cooler and Spencer is playing with the music system. There is a bench that circles around the interior of the limo, soft and warm. The lights inside are dim, but there are little lines of light traveling along the roof. There is a table built in to the wall at the front of the limo, with a built in cooler full with drinks. Whoa.

Unfortunately the ride is short and we don't have time to live in luxury for long. We pull up to the front of the White House. It's around midnight and all of us are super tired. Sam is practically leaning on me while we walk to a side door. Her hair is sprawled over my back, and the top of her head is soft and warm. I smile.

"Grumzzz … mmm … zzzz … Freddie … mmmmsszzz …"

My name comes up in her mumblings. Either she's dreaming passionate dreams about me, or she's imagining punching me in the gut. Knowing Sam, it's probably the latter.

We meet another guy in a tux. A bodyguard? A butler? A psycho who's pretending to live in the White House but really just is going to kidnap us? Ha just kidding. I see an emblem of some sort on his jacket, so I know he's for real.

"Hello there. Welcome to Washington. I'm Ethan Rimmer. I'll show you to your rooms, and you can sleep there tonight. Mr. Dylan will meet you in the morning, as it is so late right now." He looks kind, but he speaks seriously and his words are clipped.

He leads us to a staircase, and we climb two flights. He leads us into a hallway that's lit softly, bit ornately decorated with beautiful tapestries and wallpaper, all in a dark red, gold, and olive green pallet. 

"Samantha and Carly, you will be sharing a room." Mr. Ethan points to a room on the left. I hand Sam to Carly. Sam can barely support her own weight anymore. She snores, softly, delicately. Even at midnight, I can't stop thinking about her.

"Fredward, your room is on the right, across from the girls'. Mr. Spencer, your room is on the left down the hall. I hope you sleep well, and the chauffeurs have already brought up your luggage." We thank him and he leaves.

CARLY POV  
>I'm so tired. The trip here was exhausting, especially the plane ride. I pull Sam into the room and find a dimly lit room with two king sized beds. I pull off Sam's checkered hi-tops and tuck her in the covers. A sleeping Sam is very cute. Especially cute on Freddie's shoulder.<p>

I have totally noticed that Freddie hasn't been obsessing over me anymore. I'm totally glad about that. I'm also glad that he has been being nicer to Sam … hint hint. Freddie soooo likes Sam and I hope Sam likes him back. Those two are perfect for each other. Especially on , there have been billions of comments about Seddie. And I thought it was a little weird at first, but now I totally see what our fans are getting at. Opposites attract, don't they?

There is a door leading to a huge bathroom. Turning on the light reveals a giant Jacuzzi and two marble sinks. I brush my teeth then I jump into bed. The covers were thick and soft, and I'm so glad that I'm in the White House right now.

**Please review! I will appreciate all comments!**


	3. Chapter 3: iWake up at the White House

**Hola! Thanks for all the kind comments. Here's a new update, and it's longer, too! Also, please check out my other story (iAm the Smartest). I've been getting awesome responses for this story but no responses for that story… Hmm. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, so about the White House. I've seen the outside, but I have no idea what it looks like from the inside. I've made the whole thing up, from the names of the rooms to what they look like. I like to do interior designing, so it's fun to make it all up. Please don't hate me if you're a White-House-fanatic and know every single room they have. Just read and it will be OK. **

**If I owned iCarly, Seddie would be forever and Gibby would get his hair done up all special everyday. **

SAM POV  
>Waking up in a strange place always freaks me out. I mean, I feel like I've been kidnapped. But wait. I remember!<p>

We got out of the limo when we got to the White House. I had been sleeping for the short car ride. When I woke up, I found that I had been leaning on Fredweird the whole time. I still was exhausted, so I kept leaning on Benson. I remember half dreaming about him and me.

We were walking through a garden, and Freddie had suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. I remember moaning his name, and he smelled so sweet …

Then we climbed some stairs, someone took off my shoes, and threw me into a large comfy bed. That's all I remember.

I sit up and look around. There's another bed across the room, and I perk up for a minute when I think its Freddie. But I see a long lock of dark hair, and I know its Carly. I hear a crumpling of paper by her bed I ignore it. I'm too hungry to think.

Our room has huge windows in it, covered with light curtains in a dark blue on white pattern. The bed covers are the same dark blue with little white horses on them, and the wallpaper is blue, light blue and white fleur-de-lis. The lamps look a little old, and I look up to see that my bed is a covered four poster. It definitely looks old-timey, but it is super beautiful.

I still am exhausted, but my hunger takes over my body and I wish for food. However, I don't know where the kitchen is, what is for breakfast, or even if I'm allowed to eat anything at this time of the morning. Curse these Presidents.

I jump out of bed and lightly pad over to Carls. She has her weird non-snoring mask on, and she looks super peaceful. Whatever. I need my meat.

"Carls! Get up girl!" I shake her and she immediately wakes up.

"Sam! What are you doing?" She stares at me for a second, then quickly takes off her mask like she never had it on. "Sooo… Let me guess. You're-"

"Hungry!" I finish for her. Carly slumps back down on her bed.

"No, Sam! I'm still tired. And I think you bruised me with all your shaking."

"Aw, sorry Carly. I'm just starving! And you know when Mama's gotta eat she gotta eat." Carly groans loudly.

She replies, "Fine, but we better wake up Freddie, too. He kinda knows Dylan, so we can find Dylan together."

"Yay!" I jump up and run to get my change of clothes. I have a stripy sleeveless cardigan over a layered long sleeved shirt. The shirt is a deep purple, and the cardigan is blue and purple-ish. I keep on my khaki capris and slip on my hi-tops. Done.

"Uh, Sam, I might take a while to get dressed, so will you go over to Freddie and wake him up?" I agree and open the door to the hallway.

I feel like we're in a fancy hotel. Like, an extremely fancy one. Just then my stomach grumbled, and reminded me of my mission.

I knock, but Benson doesn't answer. I don't want to wake up anyone else, so instead of yelling his name I slowly try the knob. It's unlocked, and I enter a room with light yellow wallpaper with a swirly pattern. The door opens to a little sitting area, with a striped couch and two rocking chairs. There is a worn oriental rug on the floor.

Evidently Freddie is still sleeping, so I turn the corner to find his bed. There is another covered four poster bed, but the curtains are drawn around it. I slowly walk up to the bed and open the curtain.

He is sleeping deeply, and his hair is all mussed up. I want to reach out and smooth it out, but then I notice he isn't wearing a shirt. The covers are half covering up his chest, but the visible skin is tan and firm. Holy bacon strips, I never knew the nub could be so … hot!

Suddenly Freddie opens his eyes and freaks out when he sees me.

"OH MY GOD SAM! What on earth are you doing?" he yells at me.

I am a little starstruck, and all I could say was, "Nothing."

"Oh, just watching me sleep, is that it! That's so … weird!" Freddie pauses for a second and realizes he has no shirt on. Hurriedly, he pulls up the covers around his torso. "Get out of here!"

"Fine! I was about to wake you up because I'm hungry and Carly told me to tell you to help us find Dylan so we can have breakfast, 'cause you know when Mama gotta eat she gotta eat!" Fredweird looks confused. I just spoke way too fast. That's me, the Articulate Wonder Girl.

"OK, just get dressed so we can meet Dylan and get some food!"

"Whatever. I'll be out in the hall in a few," Freddie says nonchalantly. However, I feel his eyes following me out the room. Does he know I was staring at him? And his insane, toned body?

CARLY POV  
>First impressions are always important, so I want to look good when I meet Dylan. Oh, and the President. Him, too.<p>

I probably don't have much time to get dressed. I meticulously pull out my outfit. A tight sequined yellow skirt, a loose grey blouse, and a long sleeved shirt that will go under the blouse. The long sleeved shirt is one of my favorites, with a light yellow rose pattern down the sleeves. I get dressed and put on a little makeup. I was going to curl my hair, but it's time to go meet Freddie, so I spray on some hairspray and hope for the best.

Before I walk out the door I go over to my bedside table and find the note Dylan left for us at the limo. I'm so excited to meet him I'm trying my best not to scream. I uncrumple the paper to look at his writing for a millionth time. When we get home I may even have to frame this… just kidding. Kinda.

Freddie and Sam are waiting outside in the hall. Freddie is wearing a grey striped sweater over a black shirt. Sam is in her usual wacky layers and hi-tops.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready to go downstairs?" They nod, and we are about head down when Ethan comes our way.

"Good morning, Fredward, Carly, and Samantha. I-"

Sam butts in, "Whoa there, dude. No one calls me Samantha. I hate that name. It's Sam."

I nudge her. She's being so rude! Well, what else can you expect from Sam?

Freddie, however, says, "I kinda like Samantha."

Sam pauses for a second and stares at Freddie. Not a mean stare, or a bored, neutral stare. Kind of a longing, obsessed stare. Ha! "Well, no one cares what you think, Fredward," she mumbles.

Ethan is kind of confused, but he continues, "Breakfast will be served in the Jefferson Room at nine o'clock. The President will not be in attendance, but Mr. Dylan will be. He hopes to take you to the Mall this afternoon, also."

"Thank you, Ethan. We'll be down at nine." I say. Sam looks extremely disappointed, because she's hungry. I, however, can now curl my hair. Yes! I'm so excited!

FREDDIE POV  
>At nine Ethan comes back up to escort us to breakfast. The House is huge, I would totally get lost in here. Carly had gone to fix her hair or whatever, so me and Sam got to hang out together. She was actually being really nice. Does she actually like me though? Yeah, right.<p>

We horsed around in my room a bit and played a prank on sleeping Spencer. Just friends. But I want something more than friendship. Which is exactly at the bottom of Sam's To-Do List.

We walk into the Jefferson Room, which is an olive green room with high ceilings and high windows. There was a long table, with fancy candle holders and flowers on top. Ethan sits us at the end of the table and tells us Dylan will be here soon.

Sam is getting fidgety. She shakes her leg and starts to poke me. Right at my abs, too, and I remind her I'm not a little tech wimp by flexing. She looks at me and we make eye contact. I feel a warm feeling by staring into crystal blue, but she breaks away and starts pestering Carly. Come back Sam!

Carly suddenly stops reprimanding Sam and takes an intake of breath. She stares at the doorway. Dylan Long has arrived.

**Reviews equal love. Even if you are the laziest person just type a few words for me… PLEASE? **

**Who's excited for tonight's episode: iMeet the First Lady? I am. I think it'll be a good one, and the promo on was actually really funny.**


	4. Chapter 4: iMeet the First Boy

**New update! Enjoy! iMeet the First Lady tonight! Who's excited?**

CARLY POV  
>Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. Dylan has walked in and is grinning at us. Justin Bieber style black hair surrounds a freckled face. His eyes are a deep blue and I can't stop staring. I suck in his great teeth, long eyelashes, and tall body. He's wearing a black V-neck sweater over a white T-shirt, which shows off his slight muscles. He's wearing jeans and a pair of green Vans. I'm going to go crazy.<p>

I'm sitting at the head of the long table, and Sam is sitting to my left. Freddie is sitting next to Sam, which means Dylan will be sitting … next to me!

"Hey guys! I can't believe you all are finally here!" He sits down and grins at the three of us.

A maid walks in bringing muffins, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Sam immediately grabs some food, but I have no time to scold her. I'm star struck.

Dylan grabs a muffin and starts to talk. I'm mesmerized by soft, pink lips, and barely catch what he's saying.

I nod to his words, whatever he's talking about. He is so cute. Ahh!

I stretch out my legs under the table and brush Dylan's. What? On purpose? What are you talking about? I look up at him and he smiles. I giggle. This boy is making me insane.

FREDDIE POV  
>We're finally meeting Dylan. He seems really cool, and I can already tell Carly has a huge crush on him.<p>

We're quiet for a moment, and I break the silence.

"So, what do you do around here? I know there are all the monuments, but where do you hang out?"

Dylan replies, "Well, I can't go out very much. I usually hang out in the movie theater or the bowling alley. Or I Skype my friends in an office."

"Wait, but don't you have to go out to go to the movies? Or the bowling alley?" Sam asks.

Smiling and shaking his head, Dylan explains. "There's actually a movie theater in the White House. I know, I was so psyched when I first found out! And there's a bowling alley in the basement. I'll show you!" He makes to get up, but I stop him.

"I think Sam is going to need a little more food before she goes anywhere. Her plate is licked clean, and she is staring hungrily at Dylan's unfinished food.

Dylan laughs and presses a button on the wall, which has a little speaker above it. A voice asks, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Brooke. Can we get some more bacon and some pancakes to the Jefferson Room?"

The voice answers, "Sure thing, honey. Oh, and tell your friends I love their little show. It's so cute!"

"Will do, Brooke."

Sam is staring at the button on the wall. She is practically drooling.

"I want one of those!"

…

"And I had Ethan introduce Bailey to Spencer, and I'm sure they're getting along fine."

Bailey is Dylan's older brother. Right now, Dylan is giving us a tour of the cool parts of the White House. We're on the third floor, and Dylan just opened up a heavy wooden door.

Flicking on the lights reveal a large screen and about five rows of comfy looking movie theater seats. There's huge couch at the side of the seats, and we all sit down.

"Pretty cool, huh?" We all nodded, dumbfound. This place is a mansion!

"The swimming pool was pretty cool, too." Carly said.

"Well, what I want to know is where the kitchens are." Sam replied. "Can we go there after this?"

I roll my eyes but smile at Sam. She's so cute when she's hungry.

"Sure, Sam. After that I'll show you the bowling alley!" Dylan is used to Sam's hunger issue from iCarly, so he doesn't think that Sam is weird for wanting to go to the kitchen rather than go swimming or watch a movie. We got up and Dylan said, "I just got Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two. We can watch that later."

Carly pauses, but then says "Cool! That sounds fun!" I roll my eyes at Sam. We can totally tell Carls is lying. She thinks Harry Potter is so stupid. Sam grins at me and I get that warm fuzzy feeling inside. She is so cute.

We exit the home theater and troop downstairs to the basement. When the four of us got there, Carly, Sam, and I gaped in surprise. It was a high ceilinged room with little tubes of light running all around the ceiling and walls. The light was in bright neon colors and swirled in every which way. It was in deep contrast to the dark floor. There were three alleys, and I could tell there was the electric pin setup in the back. It was a really cool room!

"Sorry, guys, but we have to put on these special shoes if we want to go in the actual room. Or you can wear your socks, but it's super slippery."

Me, Carly, and Dylan put on the shoes, which are like regular bowling shoes except more comfortable and way less ugly. Sam, however, decided to go with her socks. Dylan and Carly walk to the first alley, with me behind them.

Sam walks onto the floor and immediately starts to slide. She bumps into me and knocks me down. She is laughing, but she starts to scream as she slides down an alley. Dylan and Carly are yelling, but I only hear Sam. I hang onto her but she pulls me down the alley. Sam and I bump into the end, and we're so tangled up in each other that we start to laugh. The others are laughing at me and Sam, too.

I slowly stand and find I can walk perfectly fine. Sam makes to stand, too, but I stop her.

"You're going to cause another disaster. Stay here while I get you some shoes." I say between laughs.

"No! This place is creepy." I see her point. The machinery at the end of the alley is all gears and twisted metal, and it's kind of menacing.

I try to find a solution. "Well, we could … uhh …" By this time Dylan and Carly are chatting (or flirting, in Carly's case,) so they don't notice our predicament.

"Carry me!" Sam then said, holding out her arms. That was a good idea. I shrugged, but secretly I was thrilled at having to touch her. She suggested it, too!

I bend down, and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She smells like lilac and bacon. It sounds weird, but it smells really good. I gently lift up her legs with one of my arms. Her blonde locks are streaming down my back and ticking my neck. I stand up, and we slowly make it up to Dylan and Carly.

SAM POV  
>Freddork is carrying me right now. Chills are running through me, but I feel this great peace throughout my body. Warm, strong arms are wraps around me and I can smell his scent. A little bit of cologne and something minty. He smells fresh and clean. I want to snuggle into his neck, but resist. What am I thinking right now?<p>

I feel him hesitate before he puts me down in front of Dylan and Carly. Once he lets go the warmth rushes away from me and I feel frozen.

"Well, that was hilarious!" Carly says almost mockingly. She's wearing a sneaky grin.

"You guys looked like you were walking on marbles or something!" Dylan chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"I know, right? They were totally out of control!" Carly giggles and casually put her hand on Dylan's shoulder. Usually I think her flirting tactics are stupid and lame, but now I'm thinking I could pick up some tips.

I've totally been trying to hide it, but I can't stop this feeling any longer. Freddie is just so amazing, and I've never really thought of him like that before. I can't stop thinking about him.

My thoughts are interrupted by his voice.

"Well, maybe, but I could totally beat her in a game of bowling. Right, Sam?" Freddie says cockily. He's looking at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes. Then again, two other pairs of eyes are looking at me, too.

I sputter, "Wait, what?" The other three laugh.

"I've just challenged you to a game of bowling? Do you accept?" Freddie says, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Definitely! It's on, Fredward!" My reply is a little slow, because I'm lost in those eyes.

I go to get some bowling shoes. Dylan and Carly talk for a minute, and then say,

"We're going to go upstairs so we can see Harry Potter." I shrug, and they head up the staircase.

I'm alone with Freddie now. We each chose a bowling ball. I let him chose the heavier one to make him feel all manly or whatever - or maybe I wanted to see his muscles flex each time he picks up the ball.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to update every other day. Reviews make me update faster… I'm also writing another fic right now about a Seddie version of iSaved Your Life. Anyone interested? **

**Thank you for the kind reviews. They keep me writing!**


	5. Chapter 5: iHave Fun with Bowling

**New update! Thanks for all the kind reviews! Did anyone watch iMeet the First Lady? I thought it was really good. Exploding cakes are always fun to watch… You guys totally called this chapter, but it WAS really obvious. I know it's super fluffy right now, but wait till the climax… It's not for a while now, but you all will be ****super**** surprised.**

SAM POV

The nub is actually beating me right now. I'm coming back, though, and I get two strikes in a row.

"YEAH BABY! In your face, Freddork!" I do a victory dance as Freddifer goes to take his last bowl. If he gets a spare or strike, he gets another chance and I lose. If he doesn't do well, then I am victorious.

He grits his teeth and bends down low. The bowling ball he chose was a deep red and yellow swirl, and it makes blur of orange as it streaks down the alley. BAM! It's…

A strike. Ahhh! He grins slyly at me and turns toward the pins again. He's about to let go of the ball when I tackle him. The tackle was pure instinct; it was not part of my common sense to do it. Even if it was, I don't listen to my common sense anyway. The ball rolls into the gutter, but me and Freddie are wrestling on the ground. He's half poking and half tickling me, but I manage to get up and start to run around the room.

He chases me, and soon has me pinned in a corner. His hand pulls back. Is he about to hit me? He would never hit me. What is going on?

I'm actually afraid Freddie is going to hit me. His eyes are expressionless and my mind is blurry. A hand rushes toward my face and…

Suddenly he's kissing me, and the hand I presumed was going to hit me cups my face. The lips against mine are soft and warm. I pause for a second, shocked, but then I realize what's happening and I start kissing back.

He then pulls away. He looks shocked yet exuberant.

He stutters and says, "I … I didn't know I was going to do … that."

I pause and stare straight into his eyes. "I did."

I pull him in for another kiss, and after a moment I pull away. Oh my god. I just kissed him. The dork. The nub. The tech geek. Fredward. Freddison. Freddifer. Freddork. Fredwarped, Fredweird, Fredweenie. The boy who I've been torturing for years. The boy who had no friends before us. The boy who's always liked Carly.

I'm so surprised, and even a little light-headed. Right now he's leaning against the wall, smiling a tiny bit.

I sputter, "I … I … wow."

He's smiling uncontrollably. That smile is so perfect. How can I have not seen it before?

"I've been wanting to do that. Ever since we talked about … The Kiss," he says in a low voice.

"I think I have, too." I take a step closer to him.

He is about to lean in for another kiss, our fourth one, actually, but I stop him.

"Wait. We can't just go kissing each other whenever. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Is this an actual . . . thing?" I guess I never thought about it before. But if Freddie was my boyfriend I would definitely be proud. Freddie looks me in the eye as I think.

I think I do want to tell others I'm dating this … this beautiful nub, especially Carly. I don't want to keep anything else from my best friend.

"Well, I don't know. It matters if you accept or not." Wait, what? He has that expressionless look in his eyes as he listens to me. Freddie kneels down and rummages in his pocket.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. He takes out a piece of bacon from his pocket and places it in his hand.

"Yes. Especially if you feed me." I smile and take the bacon. There's an awkward silence while I chew. We then walk upstairs to tell our news. 

CARLY POV  
>Dylan is just so perfect. We've been watching Harry Potter and I am absolutely terrified. The sudden dragon scene scared me half to death, and when I screamed, Dylan put his arm around me and whispered, "I'll protect you from the dragon. Trust me." Ahhhh so romantic.<p>

The movie is almost over. I can't believe Sam and Freddie are still bowling. Although I'm pretty sure they are having some insane chemistry between them right now. I can so tell Freddie is smitten with Sam, and I'm pretty sure she is starting to like him back.

The doors of the home theater opened and Sam and Freddie walk in. Dylan and I turn to see them. They both have flushed expressions and are grinning uncontrollably. I can sooo predict what just happened.

Sam said breathlessly, "Me and Freddie, we … we…" She blushed and clammed up.

Freddie finished for her. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

I jumped up and threw my arms up. "HA! I knew it!" Dylan jumped up too. "That's great, guys!" he said.

The two look confused, and it's like they think I don't know them. We've known each other for so long that I can see through them so easily. They're meant to be together. And I mean it. I am a die-hard Seddie fan.

"Come on guys. I saw those looks you gave each other when one of you wasn't looking. Sam, you have been a little nicer. Freddie, you've been a little more wild. You two totally balance each other out."

Dylan adds an "Awwww," and it's my turn to blush. Suddenly, Dylan looks at his watch.

"Darn! We have half an hour till dinner. Carly, do you and Sam want to go fix yourselves up before? My dad will be there, just letting you know." I nod, but secretly I'm so excited to meet President Long.

"Let's go, Sam. See you guys later." I take Sam's hand and drag her out of the room.

As soon as I shut the door I start to scream.

"OH MY GOD SAM! YOU AND FREDDIE ARE SO FREAKING CUTE! I LOVE IT!" I jump up and down while holding her hands.

She brushes me off, saying casually, "Thanks Carls. You and Dylan are looking pretty hot, too."

I sigh. "You think? I really like him. Not because he's the President's son and is so hot -well, yeah, that's part of it. But he's just such a down to earth guy, you know what I mean?" I glance at Sam.

She sits down and puts her arm around me. "C'mon, kid. There's no way a guy like that could not love my Carls."

I smile. "You know, I could really get used to you dating Freddie. He's making you so calm and nice."

"Well, don't get used to it. I think part of my head is still stuck in the clouds."

**Hahaha Seddie for the win! This is kinda cheesy but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it! And ****please**** review. I know some of you are out there not reviewing . . . Just do it! Do it for the children. **


	6. Chapter 6: iEat with the President

**Hi, everyone! I just listened to "I'm Coming Home" by the iCarly cast and it was realllyyyy good. Except you could barely hear Nathan and Jennette. Oh well, I still love it. New update. Thanks for all the reviews!**

CARLY POV

Ethan met me and Sam in the hallway and escorted us to the Washington Room, which was one of the dining rooms. Dylan had told us earlier that is was a little less formal room, but I was still a little worried. I don't think I can handled four forks, three spoons, and three knives, much less Sam.

I actually convinced her to put on a skirt. I had packed way too many clothes, and I found a perfect outfit for her. Sam was in a short and tight navy skirt with little polka dots all over it. She had a baggy white shirt over it that was striped with silver sequins and a dark blue. She refused to wear any nice shoes, however, and wore her hi-tops like always.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a tight strapless dress. It was made of light grey folds of fabric, with little beads and sequins on the bust. I wore grey ballet flats and a white sweater. I felt pretty hot.

"Here we are, ladies. I hope you have a fine dinner."

"Thanks, Ethan." I said, and we entered the room. Six other people were already in the room. The President was at the end of the table. I bugged my eyes a little at President Long but then regained my composure. Mrs. Long was sitting to the right of her husband. A young woman with short, curly raven hair was sitting in front of the president. That must have been Bailey, Dylan's older sister. Spencer was sitting next to her. Obviously, he was smitten. He stared at her like no tomorrow! Dylan was sitting next to his mother and an empty seat. I took that one. Freddie was sitting next to Spence, and he jumped up and pulled out the chair for Sam.

This is the part where everyone says, Awww! Because it was really sweet. Lucky Sam.

President Long and the others greeted us. Then, of Freddie, he said, "Such a gentleman." Freddie blushed.

There were some fancy breadsticks on the table, and a clean linen tablecloth covered it. President Long wore a pressed blue polo shirt, and when I looked toward him he smiled kindly at me. I felt a little relief, because I was so worried about this dinner.

"Oops!" Spencer laughed as he tipped over the basket of breadsticks. He righted it again as Bailey laughed. Her teeth were straight and white, and I saw how Spence could be so attracted to her.

Actually, I was surprised there was any bread left on the table at all. Sam usually takes the whole basket and eats it herself, but when I looked over to her, she was kind of dazed, and she was just staring at Freddie.

The President and Mrs. Long were making small talk with Spencer. Sam and Freddie were grinning like idiots.

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask Dylan. Hopefully I can lure Sam into the conversation with talk of food, which would make the situation a little less awkward. The four of us seem kind of cut off from the adults, and I want to show we're not stupid little kids.

"I think Brooke said we we're going to have lasagna with beef sauce and asparagus, with mashed potatoes and a salad." Dylan leaned over to ask his mom if that was correct, and I took this moment to glance at Seddie. Freddie was telling her a joke, and Sam was laughing her head off. I think they're both a little crazy right now.

Dylan turned back to me, and he nodded. "Lasagna it is!" I smile.

"So, what do you Seattlians like to do? I know it's not all iCarly." Dylan smiles and his blue eyes lit up in anticipation of my story.

"Well, we hang out at the Groovy Smoothie a lot. It's this smoothie place."

"Really? I never would have guessed that!" Dylan smirks, but beckons me to go on.

"It's run by this guy named T-Bo. You've probably seen him on iCarly." Dylan nodded. "I don't know why, but he's obsessed with things on stick. Pickles on a stick, bagels on a stick, you name it! One time, Spencer burned my room down, and I had to get a job at the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo wanted me to do all these crazy things, like reading the 'Juice Reports' and putting tacos on a stick. So I worked the whole day and earned, like, 5 bucks. Then I come home and Spencer's redone my whole room, using money from an old watch he sold!"

Dylan said, "That's so cool. That is such a good idea, Spencer!" Suddenly I realize everyone was listening to my story. Now that's a little awkward.

"Aww, thanks, man. I do pride myself in selling my great-aunt's watches." He grins as everyone bursts out laughing, including the lovebirds in front of me. Sam and Freddie are out of their lovey-dovey trance, finally.

President Long addresses Sam. "Young lady, I heard you're a big fan of Fat-Cakes."

"Yes! They are Mama's favorite food!" She and Spencer sing their jingle, "All I need… is a Fatcake!" together, and President Long chuckles.

Suddenly the double doors at the end of the hall swung open, and about five people in clean, white aprons come out, rolling carts with food on them. The people placed fancy white china filled with food in front of each of us. I could practically hear Sam salivating. However, I think we were all a little wary of starting first, so we kept our hands in our laps.

After a moment of quietness, President Long said, "Everyone is welcome to eat!" I slowly took a bite of lasagna and felt in heaven.

"Sam! Where did your lasagna go?" Freddie asked after a few short minutes. I glanced toward her empty plate, and we all burst into laughter again.

"Would you like more, dear?" the First Lady questions Sam. She nods quickly, and before you knew it, Bailey had leaned back in her chair and pressed that little button again.

"Yes?" A deep voice said.

"Uh, Charlie?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, ma'am. What can I get for you?"

"Oh hey Charlie. Yeah, could we get some more lasagna out here? Thanks."

"Sure thing, miss." Again the double doors opened to reveal another cart, on it a white dish filled with lasagna. Sam immediately dug in.

Spencer said, "You know, I once made a sculpture out of lasagna noodles. I glued them together to make a gigantic polar bear.

"Why a polar bear?" replied Mrs. Long.

"You know. To show the … how polar bears … uh … to show how some polar bears are really just delicious noodles on the inside. They aren't all …" He roared and pawed at the air.

"Have YOU ever eaten a polar bear, Spencer?" I encourage him. I love my brother, and sometimes he is just so funny.

"You know we used to live in Canada before you were born and we moved to Seattle. Actually, I lived in an igloo. We hunted polar bears during the four hours of light we got. I still have the pelt of one!" Everyone laughs again.

"But what did you do when you had friends over?" Dylan says as he keeps Spencer going.

"We grilled polar bear! And we ate Sno-Cones!" Everyone started to crack up, Bailey especially. **(If anyone's seen that interview with Cory Monteith, tell me! If you haven't seen it then: I've based this conversation off the interview.)  
><strong>  
>"You have one interesting mind, Spencer." She giggled.<p>

I quietly began to scrape the last of my lasagna off my plate. As soon as I finished, another cart comes rolling in the room. It holds a huge pie, cherry, I think.

"Mmm. Bring that over to Mama!" Sam said, beckoning with her hand. Freddie laughs. We are one laughing bunch today, aren't we?

A maid places the pie in front of us while others take away our plates and replace them with smaller clean ones. They also place whip cream and vanilla ice cream on the table. The maid with the pie makes to cut it, but the president stops her.

"I'll get it, Ashley. Thank you, though." He took the knife from her and began to cut the pie. There were eight people at the table, but the portions that were cut were huge. Mrs. Long took each piece and passed them around, while Dylan started to serve each person ice cream and whip cream.

As soon as I put the pie in my mouth, I was in heaven. Why can't Spencer become the president so I can eat pie like this every day? 

XXXXXXXXX

FREDDIE POV  
>Dylan showed me a little breakfast nook yesterday, and the next day I had a little breakfast there. I texted Sam so she could meet me here. I didn't want Carly to come, so I didn't knock on their door. <p>

(**Bold is Freddie, **_italics is Sam._) 

**Wake up, sleepyhead :)**

_Where are you? Ur not in ur room_

**Go down the back flight of stairs then walk down tht green hallway. Im in this breakfast nook place****  
><strong>  
><em>B rite there. Bring food<em>

**I have some 4 u. Bacon and waffles**

_:) Ur a good boyfriend_  
><strong><br>****Thts what all the girls say**  
><em><br>__(Rite, Benson. Im sure they do_

She was here in five minutes. There was a table, a bench on one side (It was under a table.) There were two chairs across from it. I was sitting on the bench, and she scooted next to me.

"Hey. I -" She stopped talking and shoved a waffle in her mouth. After swallowing, she continued.

"I think we should go to the pool at midnight tonight!" She smirked, and I swallowed.

"Uh, why?"

She forked another piece of bacon. "Because you need to be in touch with the wilder side of you, Benson!" She points her fork at me.

Now that she did mention it, it did sound fun to go swimming, in the dark, all alone … with my Sam. Mmmm … "Okay, fine. Score one for peer pressure." Sam laughed and I did too.

I put my arms around her waist and breathed deeply. "You smell like bacon and lilac. I noticed it before but I thought it was weird if I told you." She giggled. First time of my life that I've heard Sam giggle.

She leaned against me, nestling her head between my neck and shoulder. "Well, you smell like toothpaste. And a little cologne. I would have thought your crazy mother would have outlawed anything to be sprayed on your skin, beside tick spray."

"Ha. Good one, Sam. Maybe my mother doesn't know everything about me."

"And the biweekly body inspections?" She grinned teasingly.

"She doesn't do them anymore, but maybe someone can …"

Sam sat up and faced me. I was teasing her, wearing a huge smile on my face. "You wish, Benson. I don't want to get in your pants THAT soon."

**Haha I love Seddie. New iCarly tonight! And please reviewwwww!**


	7. Chapter 7: iGo to the Mall

**Hi! Super long chapter today. Anyone see iToe Fat Cakes? I couldn't… maybe I'll get to see it tomorrow. **

**Also, I know some of you think this story is way too fluffy. And it is. And I know some of you want Dylan to flirt with Sam and make Freddie and Carly jealous, but he won't. I have the whole climax planned out, and it ****will**** blow your minds away. So wait a few more chapters for some action to happen. In the meantime, enjoy some Seddie love!**

CARLY POV  
>We were going to the Mall today, and I was super excited. Not exactly excited about the monuments, more excited for the company…<p>

Today was going to be a little cooler today. I decided to wear skinny jeans, strappy sandals, and a beige flowy shirt. I also have this cool white jean jacket that I could wear.

Sam had left a note saying she was getting breakfast with Freddie. Aww. That's so cute.

But wait. That meant I was going to eat breakfast alone: with Dylan. Yes! I pump my fist in the air and do a little dance to exert some of my pent up energy. I like Dylan so much.

I met Dylan on the second floor.

"Hey, Carly."

"Hi, Dylan!" I giggle. Whoa. Take it down a notch, Carly. You're going to freak him out.

"So I thought for breakfast we could go out on one of the patios and eat there." He shrugs he shoulders while smiling slightly. So hot.

"Yeah, cool. That sounds fine." I smile up at him. He's wearing a green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and Sperrys with black knee socks. Dylan's legs are a little skinny, but I can tell they're all muscle. I practically faint.

"Let's go. I'll lead the way." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" I say awkwardly. We had gotten our food (bagels) and were munching on them right now. The courtyard was very beautiful, despite all the guards and security around the place.

"Sooooo…" Dylan repeats to me. I giggle. "What are you guys going to do for iCarly tomorrow?"

"Well, we're showing some new viewer's videos, baking cake in a blender, performing a new 'Idiot Farm Girl' play … some other stuff. We're going to have you play this awesome game show. It's going to be hilarious!"

He smiles. "Cool. That sounds fun!"

"Thanks. What time are we going to the Mall?"

"Well, I thought we could finish our bagels and go meet Freddie and Sam afterwards. We can walk down to the Washington Monument and start there." Dylan smears a bit of cream cheese on a bagel and pops it into his mouth. "Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome." 

FREDDIE POV  
>Sam and I stayed in the little breakfast nook for almost an hour. We mostly talked, and I found she was interested in more than sleep and ham.<p>

We were trying to start off new and took turns asking questions. Some were silly, like, What would you do if you had a superpower? Others were more serious, such as, How much do you know about your father? It was my turn to ask.

"Umm. . . Do you have . . . Do you have a secret talent that I don't know about?" We were sitting on the bench, me leaning against the wall, she leaning against the back of the bench, sitting on my legs.

"Well, I used to sing when I was really little. I don't know why I stopped. I loved it . . ." Sam is looking thoughtful. I play with her hair.

"Will you sing for me?" I meet her eyes when I say that.

"Isn't that what everyone asks when they learn that you can sing?" Sam wrinkles her nose.

"Will you?"

"I … I" She sighs. I really want to hear her sing. "Fine. But you have to close your eyes. I hate when people stare at me."

I want to jump up and do a fist-pump, but I decide not to. I'm really excited to hear her voice.

"Close your eyes, nub!" She is grinning again.

"Fine, Sam. What song are you singing?" I say with my eyes shut.

"You'll see." She tales a deep breath then begins. **(Please read the lyrics. They're actually important to the storyline. Thanks! Oh if anyone knows this song ****please**** message me!)**

Face to face,  
>And heart to heart.<br>We're so close yet so far apart.  
>I close my eyes,<br>I look away.  
>That's just because<br>I'm not okay.

Sam's voice is beautiful! When she sings, her voice is a little deeper but more melodious.

But I hold on,  
>I stay strong.<br>Wondering if we still belong.  
>Will we ever say the words we're feeling?<br>Reach down underneath and  
>Tear down all the walls.<p>

I can't take it! I peek at Sam. Her own eyes are closed and she looks passionate and determined. Her hand, in a gentle fist, is clutched at her heart. She's so beautiful. I stare for another moment then shut my eyes again.

Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever<br>Only be pretending?  
>Will we a-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always be<br>Pretending?

Sam slowly gets quieter and then becomes silent. I open my eyes and find crystal blue staring back.

"I listened to that song every day before you asked me out, and every time I heard it I thought of you, and how everything I've done to you before was so wrong. And how we've both been pretending … until now." There are almost-tears in her eyes and my heart was touched by her love and vulnerability.

I pull her close and she hugged me, burying her face in my neck.

CARLY POV  
>It took forever to find Sam and Freddie. Eventually, me and Dylan found them in a tiny breakfast nook.<p>

"Aww, how cute, you guys!" They both look at me weird.

"Uhhh … Ok. Dylan said we should go to the Mall soon before it gets super crowded."

"Gross," Sam groans. "I hate shopping."

"It's not a mall, it's the Mall," Freddie vaguely explained to her.

"Oh, so it's a _special_ mall? I still don't care about shopping," Sam said. I start to laugh at her.

"Sam, the Mall is the huge area around here. It has gardens, memorials, museums, and other stuff like that," Dylan explained.

Sam gets off of Freddie's lap and nods. "Oh. Ok. But we need to gets some chili for lunch. Mama's craving some meat and beans!" I roll my eyes at Dylan and he laughs.

All of us troop upstairs, and after convincing Ethan that we didn't need any accompaniment, we started to walk towards the Washington Monument. Freddie had his arm around Sam's waist, and she was talking animatedly. I could see a huge, contented smile on Freddie's face, and I felt a little jealous. I cozied up to Dylan.

"Hey, you guys should take some pictures to put up on iCarly," he suggested.

I brightened up and pulled out my phone. "That's brilliant! Sam! Freddie!" They turned around and walked toward us.

"Excuse me? Could you take a picture of us?" I walk up to a young couple and hold out my phone. They nodded and took the phone.

We pose, Sam and I in the middle, Freddie next to Sam. He had his arm around her waist again. I brashly put my arm around Dylan's neck, and the picture snapped. I hung on to Dylan a second longer, then I let go and went to check on the picture.

"How's it look?" Freddie came over and peered over my shoulder. The picture was perfect. A slight wind had blown our hair back, and our smiles were bright and genuine. Seddie looked so cute, and me and Dylan were almost-laughing.

"Awesome!" I pass the phone around as we start walking again.

SAM POV  
>There was a bunch of vendors along the streets, selling DC shirts and hoodies. I pointed them out.<p>

"You want one?" Freddie asked me. I walked over to the vendor. Unclipping a black hoodie with the words "Washington DC" printed on with green, pink, and yellow letters, I asked how much it was.

The man behind the little counter said "Ten dollars, ma'am." He scratched his scruffy beard and yawned. Gross. He reminded me of my Aunt Lucy.

Freddie pulled out a twenty and handed it to the man. I pulled on the hoodie as he received his change.

I hugged Freddie around the waist as we walked away. I've been a little more … huggy (is that a word?) since this morning. I think Freddie likes it. Carly and Dylan let out a loud, "Awww!" at the sight of us and we all laughed.

Soon we saw the Washington Monument coming into view. It was huge!

"Holy chiz! That's so … tall!" I shout.

"Let's get closer, and then we can go inside." Carly suggested.

"Alright," Dylan agreed.

After walking up the paths, we reached the monument. I put my palms on the building and looked straight up. The monument towered above me, touching the autumn sky.

"Oh my god! I feel so dizzy!" Carly exclaimed next to me. I started to laugh.

"Hey, are you guys iCarly?" I heard a young girl's voice speak to us. I whipped around.

"Yeah. So?" I made my intimidating face. The girl looks taken aback.

"Sam! Be nice" Carly reprimanded. "Hi! Yeah, we're the iCarly people." The little girl dropped her mouth open.

"Can I have your autograph?" Her mother, a youngish woman in a green sweater, rummaged around in her gigantic purse. She handed the little girl a pen and paper.

Carly asked her what her name was. "Peyton." Carly smiled. She is way too peppy today, thanks to her Peppy Cola.

Carly signed the paper and handed it to me. I saw she had added a little heart next to her name. I also signed, then handed it to Freddie. When he was done, he gave the back to the little girl. Her mother thanked us, and we all smiled. The pair turned their back and I saw Dylan's smile falter.

"Wait." Peyton took hold of her mom's hand. "Are you the President's son?" She asked Dylan. His smile became much more genuine. He nodded.

Peyton asked shyly, "Can I have your autograph too?" Dylan took the paper and signed it. The mother-daughter pair headed towards the street.

As we walked towards the entrance of the building, I said, "Wow. Next thing you know the press will be stalking us 24/7." Everyone started to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I should have never climbed this forsaken monument. There are 897 steps in the Washington monument, and I was silently cursing every one. I hear Carly puffing behind me.

"Ugh. If I knew this freakin' building was this tall I would have stayed downstairs and gotten some ham," I grumble. Dylan chuckles in front of me, but he's slowing down, too. My legs burn as I lift them to each step.

"Only 200 more steps to go, guys." Freddie says. He doesn't sound as tired as the rest of us.

"Ok, then, let's keep going!" Dylan says. The nub's comment may have rejuvenated Carly and Dylan, but I still wanted to stop.

"Can we just go back! I'm really hungry." I moan. I turn around and look at Carly. Freddie's face appears behind Carly's and says, "Come on, Sam. I'll buy you a huge ice cream cone if you go all the way up." He has his sneaky grin on that I find so attractive.

"Fine. But it better be chocolate chip cookie dough." He laughs. I make Carly go ahead of me so I can hold hands with my boyfriend. We held hands until we got to the top.

FREDDIE POV  
>When we got back down, Sam was practically drooling on the floor, she was so hungry. We walked a bit more and found a little old-fashioned restaurant with an ice cream parlor.<p>

We are seated quickly, me and Sam on one side of the booth, Carly and Dylan on the other. I can tell Carly enjoys this, but I can't read Dylan's expression. A waitress comes and we order our drinks, lemonade for Carly, root beer for Sam, and Coke for Dylan and me.

I try to make conversation with Sam, but she's too hungry to chat. As our drinks come, I turn to Carly and Dylan, who aren't looking very good in the conversation department.

"Where to next?" I ask.

Dylan replies, "I thought we could head to the Lincoln memorial, and then we can go to a Smithsonian museum." I see Sam rolling her eyes at the thought of a museum, but Dylan stops her.

"Or we could go to the spy museum. That's always a good time." Sam drops her jaw and Carly, Dylan, and me start to laugh.

"Dude, I could totally learn some new moves! And I could stock up on some spy gear!" She looks wistful.

"Ok, then! I think we're going there!" Dylan replies, and I grin. A spy museum sounds really cool!

The waitress comes back and we give our orders. Soon she comes back, delivering a huge bowl of chili with a side of bread and Tator Tots to Sam and a chicken salad wrap for Carly. Dylan orders a burger with chips, and I am handed two enchiladas. We dig in.

Later the four of us went up to the ice cream counter and got some cones.

"I'll have … chocolate chip cookie dough … with mint Oreo … and … strawberry. With rainbow sprinkles and nuts. And lots of whipped cream. On a cone, of course." Carly makes a face as the man behind the counter starts to scoop Sam's tall order. Usually I would have thought that it sounded gross, but now I saw that Sam just wanted to be a little original and look different from everyone else.

"How about we walk and eat?" I suggested. I was excited to see the Lincoln memorial, and I wanted to get there soon.

SAM POV  
>We got to the memorial at around 1 o'clock. A slight wind had picked up, and it became chillier. It was a gigantic marble building, with dozens of tall columns and a bunch of people inside. We stepped up the steps and approached President Lincoln.<p>

"Whoa. He is really gigantic." Carly whispered. That's the effect the statue had on you. Lincoln was sitting in a dignified position, staring out at the world, looking determined. The memorial was quiet, despite all the people in it.

There were a bunch of words on the two walls next to the president. Freddie started to read them, but when I began, I couldn't comprehend anything. Instead, I gazed up at the ceiling, which was made of geometric brown stained glass.

I saw Dylan and Carls walking around, gazing at the white marble walls.

"I have something to show you." Someone whispered in my ear from behind, and when I breathed in, I smelled Freddie. He took my hand and led me through a discreet door into a small gift shop. It was empty. There were free little cups of hot cocoa, and he handed me one. His face had that expressionless emotion again. I took a sip of the drink, and it warmed my whole body up as soon as it touched my lips.

Freddie whispered, "Can I try some?" and before I could offer him my cup he was kissing me. His lips were slightly chapped from the wind, and I wanted to make them smooth and soft again. I gently moved my lips against his, but his kiss was harder, so I pressed against his lips harder and more intense.

I felt his hands at my waist, and I cupped his cheek with one hand. Slowly, I slipped my tongue in his mouth, and I pressed against him, arms around his neck.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum, please." I heard a half snarky, half giggly voice say.

Suddenly we broke apart, both of us panting. My sweet moment with the nub was over. We turned to see Carly at the doorway to the gift shop, Dylan right behind her. He looked embarrassed.

"It wasn't public until you came along." I walked over and poked her stomach, smiling. She bent over, laughing.

"Do you guys want to go now?" Dylan asked. Freddie and I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We took a cab to the spy museum. My legs were thanking me. Fortunately, the first cab we found was a SUV. Me and Freddie were able to pile in the third row while Dylan and Carls took the second.,

Once we started moving, I quietly asked Freddie, "Why'd you kiss me like that? It was so random."

He grinned sneakily. "You don't like my kisses?"

"Well, obviously I do, but you know… it was a little all of a sudden."

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. I was kinda craving a kiss. Actually, I was kind of craving you." Aww. He was such a beautiful, romantic nub. I pulled him in for a kiss when Dylan announced, "We're here!" We both sighed, then we started to laugh.

The spy museum was on a busy street filled with cars. The museum front seemed a little small, but whatever. All four of us trooped in and Dylan bought tickets for us.

Oh my gosh. This place was so cool. The first room showed pictures of suspicious scenes, and you had to find out clues other people had left in the photo. The second room had a car in it, and it showed places you could hide inside. That could totally come in handy. Another room had a bunch of spy equipment, including weapons that look like lipstick and cameras that recorded audio. Freddie laughed at me as my jaw dropped further and further.

Carly pointed out a little air duct you could actually climb through. I practically dragged Freddie over to it.

"Uh, Sam. You can go yourself. I'll be over … there."

"Come on, Freddie. It's not going to kill you."

"I can't. I get claustrophobic!" But I pulled him over to the opening and said, "You can do it. Please, Freddie?"

"Fine." We clambered into the tunnel. It actually wasn't THAT tiny, just a little cramped at the turns.

"Hey, this isn't that bad!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Told you, Mr. Clausrotoblic."

"It's claustrophobic, Sam."

"Whatever." I can almost hear him smile.

We come up to a little opening vent thing. When we see Carls and Dylan, we bang on it fiercely. I see a camera flash, and know that that picture is going up on iCarly.

The tunnel began to slope down, and suddenly it was over. I rolled out, laughing.

"This is the coolest place ever!" I shouted. We then began to walk through the rest of the museum, seeing biographies of undercover spies, more spy gear, and stories of historic events that were done by spies. Eventually, we came into a huge gift shop. Freddie, Carly, Dylan, and I wandered around there for a long time, and I finally decided on a fingerprint kit and another shock pen. I'm going to have sooo much fun!

We decide to take another cab back home. Home? What am I talking about? I guess I just feel at home in this place. All four of us were squished in the back of the taxi, and Carly was showing us all the pictures we had taken.

One was of the back of me and Freddie, arms around each other, walking side by side.

Another was of me, palms on the Washington monument, looking up at the sky.

Another was of Dylan signing the little girl's paper, her thankful face gazing at Dylan.

Another was of Carly in the restaurant, mid-laughter.

There were the pictures the young couple had taken. We all looked so happy.

One photo was of Dylan and Carly posing by the end of the heating duct in the spy museum. They were peering into the end, and the net picture was of Freddie on the ground, me about to fall on top of him.

Another was of Carly and I doing handstands on the lawn by the Lincoln Memorial. Both of us were upside down, feet straight up.

Another was of Freddie and Carly making funny faces.

One had Dylan and Freddie high-fiving each other, grins triumphant. That was a boys versus girls competition we had while we were walking: whoever could find the all the letters of the alphabet on signs or stores won.

One was of Carly, Freddie, and me posing in front of the Lincoln Memorial for iCarly. The next one has Dylan by our side.

Another was of all eight of our feet. You could see brown Sperrys, blue-and-yellow checked Converses, black Vans, and beige sandals all in a circle.

The last one was of all four of us posed in front of the spy museum, James Bond style. All of us had our "hand guns" and were looking like we were about to burst out laughing from behind our serious face.


	8. Chapter 8: iGo to the Pool

**Hello! New update! Be warned: there is a little lemon in it! Well, this story is rated T. ****Be responsible!**

**UPDATE: Ok, I re-updated, because after thinking about the story, I thought this was a little too intense. I just shorted the chapter a bit. **

**I don't own iCarly. **

SAM POV  
>I had brought two swim suits: a striped yellow one-piece and a purple bikini with white strings tying the top and white bows on the hips. I decided on the bikini and stuck with my choice. I didn't want to be fashion-obsessed like Carly. The four of us had headed to bed around ten thirty, and Carly and Dylan had gone to sleep. Me and Freddie were still awake: we were going to have some fun at the pool.<p>

I quietly went into the bathroom. There was an ornate gold and black frame surrounding the mirror. The walls were a dull gold, and there was a gigantic white Jacuzzi in the corner, bathed **(haha)** in a soft golden light.

I pulled my shirt and bra off, and slipped on the bikini top. It was a little tight, but it looked good. Freddie was going to be excited tonight. I glanced at the clock and grinned idiotically: the clock showed 11:39, and it was only precious minutes away from seeing my boyfriend with no shirt on … mmm. We planned to meet each other in the hall at 11:55.

I was excited to see how far me and Freddie would get tonight. Not that we'd actually do IT. But you know. Mama wants a little more than kissing.

Underwear came off next. Yes, underwear. Not panties. Ehh. I hate that word. I revolved around the spot, looking into the mirror at my body. Puberty had been good to me, and I was curvy in all the right places. I put on the bottoms of the suit, then slipped on a white cotton dress. It was pretty see through, but it covered me up. After a few swipes of mascara and lip-gloss (Ohh, Carly. You've turned me into such a girl.) I was ready.

I opened the door quietly like a ninja. I love ninjas. I could totally be one. Ok so I opened the door and saw my Freddie leaning against his door, with a tight white t-shirt on and blue plaid swim trunks. Broad shoulders and a wide chest made the shirt look a little too small, and I almost started drooling. Ohhhh…

"Hello Princess Puckett." Freddie said. He had that knowing smirk on his face.

"Hello Fredward." I rolled my r's, and I hoped it sounded sexier than I thought. He covered the distance between us in two strides and kissed me. It was a short one, and it left me wanting more. I leant toward him again, but he backed away, saying "Wait till we get there. Then we can have some fun." He looked so sexy in the low-light, chocolate eyes sparkling. I took his hand and we started to walk.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked me.

"No, I just thought we could go wake up the President so he could tell us where it was. Maybe even he could join us!" I said sarcastically.

Freddie looked wide-eyed for a second, then realized I was joking when I started to laugh at him.

"Haha. Good one. So where is it?"

"Well, we shouldn't go on any elevators, because people will know someone's up to something. So I found a way that we can take the stairs to get there. Except it's kinda a long way." I had mapped out the path, and I was very proud of my ninja-spy skills.

"Alrighty, then, Princess Puckett. Lead the way!" So I turned down a corridor and stepped down a fancy flight of stairs. At the end of the stairs was a huge wooden door, and when I pushed on it, I couldn't get it open.

"Stupid door. People need to get in there, you dumb door!" I grunted and pushed harder. Freddie pulled me aside and with a tiny bit of effort, opened the door.

I hooked my arm around his and felt his muscle. It was large.

"Wow, Benson. Do you work out?" I felt him flex.

"Well…" He begins.

"Oh, I feel a riveting story coming on. Please. Do tell." Freddie laughs.

"Well, I'll spare you from all the details about the running, sit ups, push-ups, and weight lifting. Let's just say I've been working out to get noticed."

I said, "Noticed? By who?"

We turn into a hallway that is dimly lit. Freddie's eyes are unreadable and he murmurs, "I think you know," and pushes me up against the wall. He kisses me intensely, and we only break apart when we are desperate for air. Freddie grins.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

I kiss him back. He slowly retreats after a moment.

"You know, the way we're going we're never going to get to the pool." I start to laugh, and he joins in. I never realized it, but I love his laugh.

"Fine, Freddo. We're almost there." We descend a staircase, and soon we arrive. The pool is in a dimly lit room. I dip my foot in the water and it feels nice and warm. There's a hot tub in the middle of the pool, with a bridge to it from both sides. It gets deeper the closer you get to the hot tub. Freddie pulls out a boom box from a cabinet. He turns on the radio and I hear Jump by Van Halen playing.

I slowly take off my cover-up. The room is pretty dark, but I still feel Freddie's eyes on me.

"Stop staring. You need to get your shirt off too!" I order. Freddie only grins, but he begins to take off his shirt. I pause as the tight shirt is lifted over his head. His body looks finer than when I saw him asleep. Was that only yesterday morning? The shirt is all the way off now, and my cover-up pools at my feet. I put it on a table and look at Freddie.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asks. His smile is huge.

"Nothing. Let's go, Fredward." I run to the pool and do a canonball. Foosh! I become completely submerged and all sound is cut off. I hear a huge splash as Freddie jumps in. Bubbles pop around my ears. I push off the bottom of the pool and surface.

I hear a gasp as Freddie breaks the water. He treads water over to me.

"How deep do you think this is?" He asks. His lovely hair looks almost black, and it's plastered down on his forehead. I reach over and brush the hair out of his eyes. He smiles.

"Dunno. I don't really care." He kisses me gently, and I taste chlorine and peppermint. It's a sweet, kind kiss.

"Neither do I." Freddie smiles.

FREDDIE POV  
>"Hey. Do you wanna race?" I want to burn off some of my energy, some of my raging hormones.<p>

"It's on, Fredichini. Whoever can swim three laps the fastest." I notice she's in a more competitive mood now, and its back to the old nicknames. I think they're kind of funny. Original, at least.

We stand at the edge of the pool and dive in at the count of three. I pumped my arms through the water. In the few seconds my face is above water I see Sam stroking furiously just a little behind me. Her legs are kicking wildly and it looks like she's trying really hard. I felt a pang in my chest. Poor little Sam, trying so hard to beat me. So I let her win.

I swim more slowly, and she catches up. The last lap, Princess Puckett is in the lead. She slaps the pool wall and jumps up in victory. I'm close behind, though. I've learned from months of letting her win: make it look like you've tried yourself. And Sam still hasn't found out; she doesn't know I've been letting her win our arm wrestles for forever.

"Woohoo! Go Sam! Go Sam!" She splashes me after a crazy victory dance. Soon it's an all-out splash war: water droplets being sprayed everywhere, and us laughing hysterically as we become even wetter.

Soon we become tired and out of breath. We sit on the steps of the pool and chill out. It must be around 1 o'clock by now.

I glance over at Sam. Her hair looks straight and flatter than usual. It's really sexy, and I want to throw her against a wall so I can kiss her senseless. Mmm . . . Grenade by Bruno Mars is playing now. Sam starts to sing along.

I would catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>Ooh  
>I would go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Guess I would die for you baby<br>But would you do the same?

The song ends and Sam suddenly asks, "Would you?" I'm too mesmerized by her perfect lips that I don't actually know what they are saying.

"What?" I shake my head a bit to clear the water from my ears. "Would you?" She repeats. I … what? Then I remember the lyrics of the song. Would I die for Sam?

"Of course." I reply. No pauses. No need to question my answer. I said the truth. I would die for Sam.

"Good." She replies. Then she attacks me.

Her lips are almost violently pressed against mine. Her wet hair whips around me, encasing both of us in a long passionate kiss. I kiss her back, harder and more intense. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth and our tongues meet.

This is the most intense kiss I've ever had, and I don't think Sam is going to relent anytime soon. One of my hands hold her waist and the other is on the small of her back. I push her against the pool wall, where the water is the most shallow. Sam responds by running a hand through my hair, then cupping my cheek. I am so about to get hard.

I begin to act on pure instinct and start to kiss her neck. The pale skin is warm and wet already, and I suck and kiss until Sam begins to moan. Ohh… she is so beautiful. Sam runs her hands up and down my chest, massaging my shoulders. She's making me feel so amazing.

"Ohhh Freddie." She moans in my mouth. I am so turned on, and I feel myself getting hard. She deepens the kiss, and I run my hands through her hair.

"Sam! Yes! Ohhh…" I hear myself murmur. She grinds herself into me. The pool water seems to have gotten much warmer. Or it is just me?

I begin to kiss Sam again, and she nibbles on my neck after a few minutes. Suddenly, the dimly lit pool becomes flooded with light. I bolt up, and Sam straightens her head, knocking it into my jaw.

"Ow!" We both say. I rub my jaw, forgetting for a second about the light that just turned on. We turn around, trying to find who flicked the switch. But the pool room was empty. The song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol was playing quietly.

"That was… weird," I said slowly. Sam nods her head.

"Who could have flicked the switch? And talk about some cockblock," she complains. I feel myself blush, but in the midst of our confusion my tent has gone down. It is unbelievably unromantic in the blinding light. 

"Yeah, it's kind of suspicious. You didn't see anyone on our way here?"

"No. It's probably some electric screw up."

I laughed. "Or maybe someone is plotting to turn off the lights so we get afraid of the dark."

Sam looked at me funny. "Really? That's so lame." Well, bleh!

"But you love me."

She smiled. "Yeah, I do."

SAM POV  
>That was really strange. We decide to not, you know . . . kiss anymore, but we do climb into the hot tub. The mood has been killed, and I'm still really confused on what happened, but whatever.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

We snuck through the house about half an hour later. Freddie followed me as I retraced my route. We kissed softly at our door, but that was it. I climbed into bed, exhausted from our little adventure, and fell asleep immediately.

**As was pointed out in one of my reviews, my previous chapter was a little too intense. I changed it a bit. Thanks for understanding!**

**If you didn't know already, reviews=love!**


	9. Chapter 9: iPlay Pool

**Sorry this is late. I'm a little busier at school, now, so don't expect updates every day. Thanks!**

**Don't own.**

CARLY POV  
>I woke up late; almost twelve. Today was the day of our iCarly webcast in the White House. I was really excited to have Dylan on the show.<p>

I got up and slipped on my fuzzy walrus slippers (courtesy of Spencer) and walked over to the window. I dramatically flung it open, only to reveal a garden. It was pretty, but I felt like my life was a little too perfect right now. I need something crazy to happen right now.

"Snrkkk ... Frmmmm … Snrrr…" Sam mumbled and snored in her sleep. I walked over to her and was surprised to see her hair was wet. She probably didn't shower last night. Even if she did, her hair would be dry now. Sam almost never showers unless I make her. I need answers.

"SAM! Wake up!" She shoots straight up, looking wide eyed.

"What do you want, Carly! It's too early..." Sam grumbles.

"Actually, it's almost twelve. You've had plenty of rest." I inform her. Why was she so tired?

"I … I guess I'm just kinda tired."

"Why is that, Sam?" I prop my head up on my elbows as I rest on her bed. My eyes are wide open and innocent, but I think she knows that I know she was up to something last night. Wait, that makes no sense. "What did you do last night? Your hair is all wet."

"I… OK. I went to the pool last night," she confesses. Aha! But why?

"Why did you go to the pool?" Suddenly it hits me. "You went with Freddie!" Sam nods.

OMG! Sam and Freddie are so exciting! I'm almost obsessed with their relationship.

"AHHH!" I squeal. "That is soo exciting!" I pause. "And what on earth did you do?"

I could tell Sam was trying to evade the question. "We, uh, raced. And listened to music. And swam."

"And kissed?" I prompted.

Finally her walls broke down. "Fine, Carly. I'll tell you. We kissed. And . . . we kissed some more." She sighs and looks at me.

This is big. I would have never imagined Sam and Freddie to get so. . . intimate. "And … how was it? Was it … fun?"

"I can't even describe it. It was wonderful and insane and crazy and beautiful." She looks wistful. "And it was kinda weird. We were… you know, 'getting friendly' and suddenly the lights came on. But we didn't see who turned them on."

Hmm. That's odd. It still made me jealous of Sam, and how she and Freddie got to have a little fun together.

"I'm so jealous of you guys. Dylan … I don't even know."

"Any sparks flying? Any fireworks?" She asked me. I had a gigantic crush on Dylan, and Sam knows how much I want to go out with him.

"Mmm… I don't know." I slump my shoulders. "It's just so confusing. I don't even know of he likes me, and if he does, then why doesn't he talk to me about it? Does he like me back? What would even happen if he did like me, and if we were boyfriend and girlfriend? It's so confusing and difficult." I start to ramble on, but Sam nods dutifully. That's why she's my best friend.

"Listen, kid. We're going to get your boy, Carls. We will." I sniff.

"I guess so…" I say doubtfully. Sam takes me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"Carly. We are going to get Dylan and you together. You have to believe." I start to laugh because sometimes Sam can be so determined. But I believed her.

"Dylan and you would be perfect. There is no doubt about it. I - Wait. Did we miss breakfast?" She looks wide-eyed. I start to laugh.

"Let's go get some breakfast before you have a panic attack." I slip on a temporary outfit of some leggings and a baggy pink sweatshirt. I put on some Ugg boots to top it off. As I walk through the door Sam follows me like an extremely hungry puppy.

FREDDIE POV  
>I went down to a dining room with Dylan around eleven. We were waiting for the girls, but they didn't come. We waited half an hour, then we ate. I was really hungry, and it seemed like Dylan was, too. <p>

"You want to go to the game room?" He asked me. I nodded, and we went upstairs.

The game room had an old fashioned bar on one side of the room, but it was only filled with soda. There was a pool table, foosball table, a regular table, and a cabinet full of cards, chips, and die.

"What do you want to play?" Dylan asks. I shrug. I've never really played any of these; it's always been video games for me. Not that my mom would ever let me play any fun games.

"Pool?" I think pool would be the easiest to pick up. Dylan nods and grabs two sticks, and rubs them with chalk. He hands me one and starts to set up the balls.

Admittedly, I only know the rules of the game. I have no idea how to actually be good at the game. I awkwardly whistle and twirl the stick, thinking of Sam. She's probably still sleeping. We stayed up really late last night. Last night… was amazing. I've never felt like that before. It was an extreme rush of energy. It was practically magical.

Suddenly my pool stick falls and hits the ground with a loud clang. Dylan grins at me, but it seems that we are a little too formal towards each other. Usually we have Sam or Carly with us, to act as a buffer. But right now it's just us alone.

"So who gets to go first?" I ask Dylan.

"You can." I position myself at the head of the table and lean forward. I hit the cue ball and it deftly hits the other balls, creating a loud crack and scattering them everywhere. A striped one lands in the center hole, and I do a fist pump.

Dylan laughs and says, "Good one." He takes his turn, hitting a solid into the upper left hole. He leans against the wall and looks at me.

"You know, I think you and Sam are pretty cute. But I thought you liked Carly? Why do you like Sam now?"

Why is he talking about this, I wonder. "Well, I did like Carly for years. But after the taco truck incident, my mind just turned around. I… I don't know what happened, really. Why do you ask?" I look at Dylan, but his face looks expressionless. It is true, though. What I said.

"Oh. I just… never mind," he mumbles. His eyes avoid mine.

"What?" I push him. I want to hear this.

"I … like Carly, OK?" Well, this is new. Dylan looks intensely at me, as if daring me to challenge him.

"Oh, uh, really? That's great." I said to him.

"Freddie, do you think she likes me?" He asks me suddenly.

"Dude, are you kidding me? She totally likes you." I reply. Carly has been smitten with Dylan, but he hasn't even noticed, when he likes her too? Hmm.

"Oh… Wow. So should ask her out?" Dylan says. Why is he asking me this? Isn't Dylan the "cool kid" in this situation? I thought popular guys knew all about girls and stuff.

"Well, I don't know," I tell him. "It's kind of your decision. But yeah, if you asked Carly she would totally accept." Dylan nods and our conversation is suddenly over. We continue to play pool, but I'm still questioning in my head.

SAM POV  
>We have been sitting outside the game room door for about half an hour. Carly has been silently screaming for most the boys' conversations, and outside I'm cheering and laughing. But inside, I'm a little wary. Benson seems a little on the edge with Dylan, and I hear his voice, coming out a little confused. It's great that Dylan likes Carly, but it seems a little odd. "Why do you like Sam now?" Dylan asked Freddie. It was just a weird question, and it's making me suspicious.<p>

But maybe Dylan has a right to question Freddie. He's only seen me on iCarly, where I am vicious and rude to Freddie. That meanness was real and meant to hurt. But recently, when I've started to actually like Freddie, I still tortured him. On iCarly and in our regular life. I don't know how to express my feelings, besides being mean. So maybe Dylan is right to ask why Freddie is dating me.

"Sam. Sam!" I am jerked out of my thoughts as Carly whispers to me loudly. I look over at Carly and she is almost glowing with happiness.

I put on a happy face and shake her. "This is awesome, Carls!" I whisper to her. She grins and leans against the sideboard. The boys' conversation is done, and all I hear is the sharp clank of pool balls hitting each other. I get up and pull Carly to her feet. I listen in one last time at the door before I enter.

"What up, dudes?" I say loudly. Carly follows behind me, grinning idiotically.

"Hey Sam." Dylan says non-chalantly. His eyes roam over to Carly.

"Hey there, Princess Puckett," Freddie says to me. He hugs me from behind, and I lean my head back for a kiss. He smells clean, and his arms are warm around me. I feel a contented feeling deep in my stomach, and I smile in the kiss. After, I look towards Dylan and Carly, who are awkwardly talking.

"You heard us?" Benson whispers to me. How did he know? "I saw Carly pass by the door. And you can never pass up a chance to eavesdrop." He says, his breathe warm on my ear. And it's true. I'm reminded of when I heard Carly and Freddie talking about Freddie's non-existant first kiss. He chuckles, and I know he knows what I was thinking about.

I turn around and look at him, and he meets my eyes. Through that look we have a silent conversation; we speak all our questions and confusion. He hugs me, and we hold to each other tight. Dylan and Carly have left the room, giving us privacy to just be ourselves.

**Ehh, a little shorter chapter. Still, review! Climax about to come!**


	10. Chapter 10: iChill out at the WH

**Sorry this is kinda late. I got total writer's block, but now I think I've got it. Enjoy!**

**ALSO, thanks for the kind reviews. They are my world.**

**DON'T OWN **

SAM POV

"I'm really craving fried chicken right now. With greasy bread fried coating…Mmm." We're strolling around the White House halls, not going into any rooms. Just exploring. Talking.

"I want fried chicken!" Freddie tells me.

"Wait. I didn't even have breakfast today!" I exclaim. Carly and I had eaten around 12:30, and I hadn't realized that I had missed it.

"Aw. My poor Sammy," The nub grins.

"Whoa, Fredhair. It's Sam." I turn around to look at him.

"Oh, so you get to call me something, but I can't have a nickname for you? And what does Fredhair mean?" He said. He does have a point, though. We stop by a large painting.

"You know you like my nicknames," I said. He grins at me. "And I like your hair. So Fredhair," I said, gesturing towards his head. It's all soft and brown and neat, and it makes me want to reach out and muss it up.

"Really? I didn't know that you liked my hair." He said, brushing my face with his thumb.

"Now you do," I said as he leaned down for a kiss.

When he breaks it I look up at him. Emphasis on "look up". "I've never noticed how tall you were," I told him.

"Now you do," Benson said, copying me. He leans down for another kiss, and I laugh.

"Let's go get something to eat, Princess Puckett." I laugh again, but this time to myself. Because I know that I do like one of Freddie's nicknames. Princess Puckett.

FREDDIE POV  
>The fried chicken that Brooke made was incredible. Sam told her the exact thing she wanted, and she got it. I watched Sam eat. She wolfed it down, trying to make up for her "missed" breakfast.<p>

I slowly took a little piece from her. Before, when we weren't dating, she was like a ravenous dog, protective of her food. Now she watches me eat the bite, a little protectively, but she doesn't bite me or anything. I smile, and she smiles back. I know Sam loves her food, and even though we are going out she probably wouldn't ask if I wanted to share. But if I ask, she'll accept. And I can understand that.

"Do you know when the iCarly rehearsal is?" I ask her.

"Wiizonzzearthwhuzzinoo?" she says, mouth full of bread and sauce. What?

She swallows and says, "Why on earth would I know?"

"Touché."

CARLY POV  
>Dylan and I left Seddie and went to a lounge. There was a TV and a few comfy couches and chairs. Dylan sank into one and I sat on one across from him. I was nervous and excited because Dylan likes me! He might ask me out! Ahhhh!<p>

I casually put my hand to my hair. It feels gross and messy. I gasp. I must look like an idiot.

"Uh, Dylan?" He looks up. "I'm going to go… clean up."

"OK," he replies. I practically run out of the room and up to my bedroom. I fling open the glass shower and jump in turning on the hot water and lathering myself in Glittergloss body wash. I need to get downstairs soon, but I need to look presentable! I furiously scrub my hair with Japanese Cherryblossom shampoo while rinsing off the rest of my body.

When I'm clean I jump out of the shower. There's a little nook in the wall that you can put your head into, and it will blow dry your hair for you. I dry my hair as I get dressed: a navy vintage dress, with a big blue stripe down the middle, and lacey tights. I have a brown braided belt and brown leather boots. I quickly do my makeup, style my already dry hair, and put on some perfume. Whew. The clock reveals I only took up 25 minutes getting ready. That's almost a record!

I walk downstairs and peer around the door of the lounge. Empty. Where did Dylan go? And I have no idea where Sam and Freddie are... Hmm.

Maybe he's in the game room again. I walk down the hall to look, but it's empty, too. I turn a corner and walk straight into Freddie, who grabs my shoulders to stop me from running fully into him. I scream slightly.

"Oh, jeez. Sorry Freddie," I apologize. Sam is behind him.

"Where did your boyfriend go?" She asks, emphasizing on the word boyfriend. Freddie widens his eyes and is about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Sam! Dylan isn't my boyfriend." I pause and say mischievously, "Yet." Freddie's face stops looking so surprised. "In fact, I have no idea where he is."

"Where that boy gone to? He s'pposed to ask out my Carls," Sam complains.

"Maybe he's going to ask you later," Freddie suggested.

"Yeah, but Carly wants Dylan to ask her now."

"Guys, what am I going to do? He can't ask me if he doesn't know where I am," I sigh.

"Let's go find him!" Sam said determinedly. "Then I can beat him up for disappearing." Freddie chuckles at this.

"OK, let's go find him. But no beating. And please don't make him ask me out. I want him to ask me out on his own terms." Sam sighs, and me and Freddie laughed.

"Let's go, guys!" Freddie urges. He seemed excited by the adventure. I did, too.

We decide to go up to the top floor, the fourth floor. We would walk around that floor, then go down to the next floor, sweeping the whole house.

Dylan was nowhere on the top floor. When we find the third floor empty of Dylan, Sam starts to complain. Freddie nudges her. Ugh where is he?

We do, however, find Bailey and Spence on the third floor, watching a movie.

"Hey kiddos. Whatcha up to?" Spencer calls to us as he notices us in the doorway.

"Do you guys know where Dylan is?" I ask. Spence shakes his head.

"He might be in his room," Bailey said. "It's on the second floor; take the right hallway when you go down the stairs."

Finally! We tramp downstairs and go down the corridor. We hear familiar music coming from a room on the left, and realized it was our Random Dancing music from iCarly. Why is Dylan playing that?

I knock on the door, but Sam brushes past me and opens the door. "I want a piece of this kid," she mutters. Me and Freddie follow.

As we walk in our eyes focus on a computer that was on the iCarly website. Dylan was watching iCarly? Now? When he had the real life iCarly people at his house? He notices us come in and immediately pauses the video, with the screen stopping on Sam dancing. He closed the laptop quickly. What is going on?

"Where have you been?" Sam reprimands him. He shrugs, and acts like we didn't just see what was on his computer screen.

"Just in here. I couldn't find Carly (at this I blushed for some reason) and I came down here." Well, OK. I could believe that. I was going to ask why he was watching iCarly, but Freddie started to talk.

"Dude, is this the new Pear computer! I really want that one!" Freddie was starting to babble.

"Yeah. It even has the iStorm processor and the OS X," Dylan replied.

"Awww, nerd bonding!" Sam cooed. I laughed, and the boys rolled their eyes.

**The iCarly webshow is coming up! Please review. I will loooove you forever.**

**Hey I just figures out this is the tenth chapter! YAY! IMPORTANT MILESTONE!**


	11. Chapter 11: iGet Ready

**Hi guys. Super short fluffy chapter today…I feel bad but I have nothing else to add. Big big big chapter coming up after this one! **

**Also, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I still want to: please read my other stories. I don't want to brag, but after writing this story, I feel I've gotten a lot better. I have two new-ish stories: iReunite After College and iSing. iReunite is when Carly, Brad, Sam, and Freddie get together after college. iSing will be a series of song-fics. **

**Ok, enough self-promoting for now… **

FREDDIE POV  
>We hung out in Dylan's room for about an hour, then we went to go rehearse for the iCarly tonight. Carly thought that we should do it in the lounge, which had a medium sized TV where we could show videos and stuff.<p>

"Let's move all the couches and chairs to the back. Everyone can sit there to watch the webshow," I suggest. Dylan and Carly nod their head, but Sam was fast asleep on a couch. I chucked a pillow at her stomach. She didn't move. Hmm...

"LOOK! IT'S THE BIGGEST MEATBALL IN THE WORLD!" I shouted. Sam tumbled off her chair. 

"IWANNAMEATBALLS!"she shouted. Dylan chuckled at her.

"We need to move the couches," I explained to her.

"Ughhhhh, Fredhair! I can't… too… sleepy…" This time Carly threw a pillow at her.

"You need to work, Sam!" She glanced at me. "Wait…Fredhair?" I shrugged.

I walked over to Sam and pulled her up from the couch into a standing position. "Let's go, Sammy." She mumbled but didn't protest as I dragged her over to Carly and Dylan.

Carly started to push chairs around, and Dylan helped me lift a couch. Sam, who was fully awake now, came up behind me while we were lifting the couch and ran her hands up and down my straining arms. I shivered a bit.

"You're so strong and fit. You're so strong you don't even need my help," she whispered, putting me in a trance. Suddenly I snapped out of it.

"Haha, Sam. You still need to help," I told her, poking her in the stomach.

"Ughhh, fine. I'll be manager and you guys can be the labor." She stepped up on a couch and started to chuck popcorn at us.

"Sam, the popcorn's for iCarly! Please help us for once." Carly pleaded Sam.

Sam thought for a moment before giving up. "Fine. I'll help. But don't expect me to carry anything heavy. Or do anything that requires using my brain strenuously. I'll … make sure the monitor will work." And with that she plopped herself onto a chair and flicked on the TV, turning the channel to Celebrities Underwater. Carly and I groaned simultaneously.

"Puckett! We really need help. Stop fooling around." I scolded her. She kept watching TV. Miley Cyrus was up next!

Dylan walked over to Sam and stood by the TV. "Sam, if you help us, I'll get Brooke to make her ham and noodle casserole tomorrow."

Sam glanced up at him with a bored expression on her face. "I only eat ham and noodle casserole if it has bacon in it," she informed him.

"Brooke's has bacon and breadcrumbs," Dylan said smugly. Sam's eyes lit up. How come she's listening to him? Sure, he bribed her, but I'm her boyfriend! What's her deal?

Dylan offered Sam a hand, and she took it to pull herself off of the plush chair. I growled in the back of my throat. Carly touched my shoulder and when I looked at her she mouthed something. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dylan telling my girlfriend about Brooke's fancy casserole. I turned back around and whispered, "What?"

Her eyes flickered over to Dylan and Sam. "I need to talk to you. Later." Her eyes conveyed nothing. I nodded and she smiled.

Soon we had all the chairs and sofas lined up at the back of the room, and Carly had put all our props on top of a table in the corner.

"Do you guys want to go eat dinner and chill before the webshow?" Dylan asked us. I shrugged, and Carly nodded enthusiastically.

Apparently the president was busy, so dinner was in the Jefferson Room with Spencer and Bailey. When we walked into the room Bailey was dishing pizza onto plates.

"Hey, peoples! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Spencer said. Sam swiped a piece of pizza from him.

"Yeah, cause you've been kissing Bailey all day," Carly teased Spencer. Spencer laughed and pulled Bailey close to him, giving her a movie star kiss. Sam wolf whistled and I laughed.

"Who wants pizza?" Spencer asked. He looked down at the pizza box and saw three pieces had already been taken. We all turned to Sam, who had her mouth full and two pizza pieces in her hands. I laughed and put my arm around her waist. She chomped noisily, and when her mouth was empty I gave her a movie star kiss. This time Dylan wolf whistled.

"Look who's talking now!" exclaimed Spencer with a smile.

We all lined up to get pizza (and we all forced Sam to the back of the line.) We caught up with Spencer and Bailey, who were obviously smitten with each other. Love is in the air at the White House!

XXXXXXXXXX

Carly looked at her watch, and started to freak out. "Guys! We have fifteen minutes till iCarly! We need to get ready. The four of us, Sam, Carly, Dylan and I, jumped up and headed to the lounge. Most of our stuff was set up, but we needed to make some last-minute adjustments.

"Okay, guys. I made some flashcards. Please review them, and we'll have the show run smoothly." She passed around some girly pastel index cards to us. Gross.

Sam and I looked at each other and chucked them behind us. We were prepared. Dylan looked at his absentmindedly. His mind seemed elsewhere.

We arrived at the lounge, and I immediately began messing around with my equipment. Confirming internet connection, updating files, syncing my camera...all in a day's work. Carly was running around, freaking out and moving stuff around. She fiddled with the monitor and changed the placements of the props.

"Carly! Calm down!" I told her.

"No! Never tell me to calm down! Do you realize how important this webshow is? We're at the White House right now. The President will be watching. It all has to be perfect!"

I backed away. "Ok!" I looked around at Dylan and Sam. "Guys, let's do this!" Sam whooped and Dylan pumped his fist. I glanced at my watch, and it was five minutes till the show. I did last minute checks with the sound on my camera. Sam and Carly were jumping around, getting psyched, and Dylan was setting up the little game we were going to do.

Finally, it was a minute till show. "Ok, guys! Get in your places!" Carly shouted. We had a pretty good crowd behind us in the couches, including the First Lady, Spencer, Ethan, and Bailey. I'm pretty sure the President wouldn't come till a little later.

I pressed a few buttons on my laptop. "Ok! In five, four, three, two..." I pointed to the girls. iCarly was on air.

**Ooh cliff hanger! (Kind of…) Sorry this chapter is crappy, I'm having huge writers block. **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: iCarly

**YAY! New update, and it's the BIG CHAPTER! Here you go! Oh, and two new POVs: General, and Spencer's! Whoo!**

**(Sam and Carly are doing iCarly in this one, if you couldn't remember.)**

GENERAL POV  
>Sam (<em>solemn voice<em>): Good evening

Carly (_solemn voice_): If you have tried to access iCarly dot com

Sam: You are at the wrong place

Carly (_in English accent_): Because this is..."

Carly and Sam (_shouting_): THE WORLD OF ARNOLD AND FUFFERSHUFFINS THE PYGMY CHICKEN!"

Sam (_after a pause_): Wait, Carly?

Carly: Yes, Sam?

Sam: We're not Arnold or a pygmy chicken.

Carly (_scratching head_): Hmm...You're right.

Sam: So this must actually be...

Carly and Sam (_shouting_) ICARLY!

Carly: Ok, guys. We have a fantastical show for ya'll tonight. As you may notice, we're not in the in regular iCarly studio.

Sam (_screaming and running in circles_): WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Carly: No, we haven't.

Sam: Oh, yeah. We're actually...

Carly and Sam: AT THE WHITE HOUSE!

_Freddie turns the camera at the audience, specifically on the First Lady, Spencer, and Bailey. He then turns it back to the girls._

Sam (_in funny accent_) And we gotchoo a ruddy good guest star, ain't we, Carls?

Carly: We sure do! It's not Fuffershuffins the chicken,

Sam: Or a sketchy Venuezalean architect who sells balloons…

Carly: It's the President's own son, Dylan Long!

_Dylan runs on to the stage_.

Carly and Sam (_doing a conga line_): Yeah Dylan! Yeah, yeah, Dylan!

Carly: Hi, Dylan!

Dylan (_waving_): Hi, Carly, Sam. It's so great to be on iCarly.

Sam (_poking Dylan_): Well, you sir, are going to do something special we like to do on iCarly for special people.

Carly: The game you're going to play is called

Carly and Sam (_sticking their faces into the camera_): Is that psycopath... or a small poodle?

Carly: Please, swivel your head so it faces the monitor to the left.

Sam: Ready, Dylan?

Dylan: Bring it on!

_Monitor lights up and shows a purple dog with fluffy bows._

Dylan: Ooh! Ooh! It's a small poodle!

Sam and Carly (_look at each other, then at the camera_): That's... correct!

_Sam pushes a button on her remote and a dinging song goes off._

Carly: Ok. Here is the next round... PSYCOPATH OR SMALL POODLE? (_She gestures to the screen.)_

_Moniter shows Nora Shershlit, making creepy face_.

Dylan (_jumping up and down_): Psycopath! Psycopath!

Carly and Sam (_turn towards each other and whisper dramatically_): That is... correct!

_Sam presses another button on her remote and a cheering sound comes out_.

Carly: And now…

Sam (_in a funny accent_): Zee final questeen. Eet is a wee beet harder zan zee otherz.

Carly: Dun dun dun!

Dylan: My eyeballs are ready!

_Monitor shows the pink dog from Clifford._

Dylan: SMALL POODLE!

Sam: Correct!

Carly (_dancing around_): We have a winner! Your prize is...

Sam: A balloon filled with toothpaste! (_She holds out the balloon to Dylan, who takes it.)_

Dylan: Thank you so much. Having a balloon filled with toothpaste is my dream, and it had been fulfilled.

Carly: Ok, now, we have a video for you guys

Sam: That shows these two kids

Carly: Doing ... things.

Sam (_jumping around)_: Crazy things, ya'll!

Carly: And the only way to see these crazy things is to ... look at the monitor!

_Monitor shows two guys using leaf blowers to blow bright feathers at each other, all while screaming "Ay ay ay!"_

Sam (_laughing_): We don't know what those two freaks were doing

Carly (_laughing_): But it sure looked like a feathery good time!

Sam: Oh, Carly. That makes no sense.

Carly (_grinning_): I know, I don't make any money off it! **(A/N: HA! Get it? That makes no **_**cents**_**? Oh, I'm so lame.)  
><strong>  
>Sam (<em>laughing and rolling her eyes<em>): Now, it's going to be Spencer's birthday soon

Carly: And we decided to make him a birthday cake!

_Freddie turns around and films Spencer, who is jumping up and down_

Spencer: OH BOY!

Sam: But this isn't an ordinary cake for your birthday, Spence.

Carly: No, Sam, it isn't, because we are going to make Spencer

Carly and Sam (_shouting_): A birthday cake shake!

_Dylan comes in wheeling a huge blender on a cart, which also has a huge cake on it._

Sam: Let the blending begin!

_Sam, Dylan, and Carly stuff the cake into the blender. They turn it on, and Spencer walks onstage._

Spencer: Well, hey guys. What have you guys got there?

Carly: Well, Spencer, since it's your birthday

Spencer (_whispering to Carly_): Wait, it's not my birthday-

Carly: Shush! (_She flicks the switch to the blender, which turns on and starts to mush up the cake.)_

Sam: Wow, where's Emmett when you need him?

Dylan (_pouring shake into cup_): Bon appetite, Spencer!

Spencer (_drinking the shake_): Hmm, that's not bad. It has a creamy texture, and it's very...sweet.

_He runs off the stage, and Freddie pans the camera over to Spencer. He is spitting out the shake into the trashcan. Freddie directs the camera back to Sam, Carly, and Dylan._

Sam: Wait. You do like broccoli, right, Spencer?

Spencer (_with cake on his face and shouting_): NOT IN MY BIRTHDAY CAKE SHAKE!

Carly (_laughing_): Whoops! Sorry Spence!

Spencer (_shouting miserably_): I'LL BE IN THE RESTROOM!

Sam (_laughing_): Ok! We have for you guys...

Freddie: Another pathetic play! Today's play is another edition of the Cowboy with a Hat and the Idiot Farm Girl who thought the Cowboy's Hat was a UFO.

Sam (_in cowboy outfit_): Well hullo there, little farm girl.

Carly (_in farm girl outfit_): Hiiii! ... I like your UFO.

Sam: What you talkin bout?

Carly: You know...that UFO on your head.

Sam (holding hat): This ain't no _U-fo_! **(A/N: Pronounced ooo-fo. Just to let you know.)**This here is one genuine cowboy hat.

Carly: No it isn't! It's an unidentified flying...flying...flying object!

Sam (_angry_): Now looky here, you idiot farm girl. This is my cowboy hat. Not one o' your fancy shmancy U-fos!

Carly (_innocently_): Are there any aliens in your UFO?

Sam (_slamming hands on table_): I dang told you, this here is a hat

Carly: I met an alien once! (_Looks confused_) But he didn't want to talk to me. (_Pause_) I gave him a mailbox to bring to his home planet.

Sam (_rolling her eyes_): How grand o' ya.

Carly: Maybe I should give him your UFO so he can go home! (_She grabs the cowboy hat and runs off.)  
><em>  
>Sam (<em>getting up<em>): You dang idiot farm girl! You give me back my hat!

Carly (_running around_): I need to give it to the alien!

_Sam and Carly run around for a few minutes before bowing in front of the camera._

Sam (_hitting her applause button on her remote_): Thank you, thank you!

Carly (_grinning and waving_): You all are too kind!

SPENCER POV  
>I went into a bathroom to wash out my mouth. Carly and Sam's insane shake was really odd, but the taste was actually pretty good. It was an acquired taste…Maybe I should get T-Bo to start a whole new line of Cake-Shakes. Yeah, that sounds good.<p>

"Euhh," I moaned to myself as I washed off my tongue. I dried my hands on a fancy towel, and when I let go, it dropped on the floor. I was about to pick it up, but then it caught on fire.

"AHH!" I shouted, kicking it with my foot. I threw some water on the fire, and it eventually went out. Why does this happen to me?

Maybe the Fire Gods hate me, because I've done them some bad deed or something. Maybe I should offer them some sacrifice. Hmm...

I held up the blackened towel and knelt on the floor.

"To the all hallowed Fire Gods, may peace be unto me with this ever precious sacrifice," I announced in a deep voice.

Suddenly a maid opened the door and came into the bathroom. She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, hey," I said, smoothly standing up and slicking my hair back. I tried to lean on the sink but fell, my face falling right on the towel that was previously on fire.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Get it off me!" The towel covered my face and I was blind. It was so dark; I needed to see the light again! I tried to go get help, so I ran around the room, looking for the light. I slammed into something hard.

The towel fell off of my face, which revealed the object I ran into. It was a wall.

"Are you...okay?" the maid asked nervously. She had a look of complete astonishment on her face.

"Yeah...Totally." Awkward! I brushed past the weirded out maid and staggered out of the room.

I really need to be less clumsy.

I quietly went back to the room where the kids were doing iCarly. The girls were throwing popcorn at each other, and Dylan was taking tally who caught the most in their mouth. Man, their webshow is weird!

The girls finally stopped eating popcorn. It must be the end of their webshow:

"And so ends another edition of iCarly," Carly began, looking off in the distance.

"I would say this was one special webcast," said Sam in a very serious voice.

"Especially because..."

"We had Dylan Long, the president's son on here!" Carly and Sam shouted. Sam pressed a button on her remote and clapping noises came out. I wish I had a remote like that!

"Get out here, Dylan!" Sam shouted. Dylan ran onto the makeshift stage.

"Bye guys!" Dylan said, grinning. I sure like that kid. Carly and Sam were waving, too.

"But wait!" Sam said, like in an info-mmercial where they sell you weird stuff. Like those potato gloves!

"We forgot one thing!" Carly exclaimed. Sam hit another button on her remote, and "RANDOM DANCING!" was said in a deep voice.

"With Dylan Long!" Carly shouted as the lights dimmed and multi-colored lights flecked the walls and floor. Music blasted from speakers somewhere. Freddie must have installed a disco ball or something in here.

"And multi-colored balloons!" Sam said excitedly. Suddenly a wave of balloons and confetti fell down on Carly, Sam, and Dylan, hiding them from view.

When the balloons all landed on the floor, we could finally see the kids again. Carly was laughing and dancing, but Sam and Dylan were doing something different.

Sam and Dylan were kissing.

Everything immediately stopped. The lights turned off, the music went silent, and everyone froze.

Carly and Freddie stared at Sam and Dylan (who were STILL kissing), then both ran out of the room. Freddie's camera fell to the floor, making a large clunk as it did so.

**Oooh! DRAMA! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: iAm Confused

**I'm baack! I'm sorry I waited so long! But I'm totally stuck on this story. I really hate it. It's unreal, and it has no good storyline. Argh. I'm going to try to add more chapters, but I really don't enjoy this story. At all. Ugh…the trials of an author. **

**BTW, if you hadn't noticed already, I changed my name to seddiewarrior31 instead of harrysfirebolt31. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>GENERAL POV<em>

_When the balloons all landed on the floor, we could finally see the kids again. Carly was laughing and dancing, but Sam and Dylan were doing something different._

_Sam and Dylan were kissing._

_Everything immediately stopped. The lights turned off, the music went silent, and everyone froze._

_Carly and Freddie stared at Sam and Dylan (who were STILL kissing), then both ran out of the room. Freddie's camera fell to the floor, making a large clunk as it did so._

* * *

><p>SPENCER POV<p>

Sam immediately pulled away from Dylan, surprise and shock on her face. Her body was frozen. The room was still silent. And iCarly was still going on.

I immediately jumped up, and aimed the camera at my head.

"And...that's the end of this webshow! Join…join us next time as we…" I grimaced. What do I say? "Join us next time on iCarly, where things will be a little less dramatic…I hope?" I clicked a button on the camera, and iCarly became offline. There goes another episode of iCarly, unexpectedly ended.

Adult Spencer took charge and started directing everyone. "Bailey, could you go talk to Carly? Tell her to come down here. I'll go talk to Freddie. Everyone else, you can go…do whatever you want." I turned to Sam and Dylan, both frozen to the spot still. "You two, stay," I commanded.

I can't believe Sam would do that to Dylan! I thought to myself as I sprinted up the staircase to Freddie's room. Although I am really confused about the who-kissed-who thing. The balloons hid those two from view, so no one really knows what happened...besides the actual people who committed the…act.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I yelled at his door. The room was silent, so I opened the door myself. Freddie was in the corner, a hard look on his face.

"Freddie..." I said slowly. Poor kid. I saw tears staining his face, but he wasn't crying at the moment.

The room was still for a moment before he began to talk. "I thought she loved me. And then she went and did this to me!" he said coldly.

What do I say to a person who just found their girlfriend kissing someone else? "Look, Freddo, we don't even know what happened."

"She didn't pull away. He kissed her." Freddie's voice began to rise. "And she didn't try to stop him!"

"Well..." He had a good point. "Come downstairs and we'll sort this all out."

Freddie stared into nowhere with cold eyes. "He told me that he liked Carly. Now he's upset me and Carly. And I barely know him! And I loved Sam and Carly's my best friend. Sam betrayed me."

"Look, kid. Love stories have happy endings, you know. Snow White died but then she resurrected from the dead and married some dude. And Beauty married that ugly beastly guy, and she was happy!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

It wasn't working. Tears fell quickly down Freddie's cheeks. I went over to and knelt by him.

"We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Spencer, they kissed and it was on iCarly! The whole world saw them. And it's the freaking president's son! There will be articles all about Sam and…and _him_all over tomorrow!" Tears fell off Freddie's chin and flecked his shirt.

"Hey, I think the White House has some control over the tabloids. And maybe iCarly hasn't uploaded yet, because it was on the White House's internet and maybe it's super secure!"

Freddie looked up, hopeful. "Yeah, maybe..."

"Hey, kiddo, just come downstairs. We will fix everything," I pleaded. I hated seeing the kids fight.

Freddie looked at me for a minute then got up. "Fine. But she has to tell me the truth."

"Alrighty, then."

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>I ran up to my room, vision blurred with tears. What just happened? Sam and Dylan totally betrayed me. They both lied to me, and now I have to suffer on a trip that was supposed to be the week of our lives.

Except I don't really know what happened down there. Did Sam kiss Dylan? Or what? Dylan kissed Sam? But Dylan knew that she was dating Freddie, so...

Freddie! God, he must feel awful too. This whole trip is jank.

I slammed the door to my room and fell face forward on my bed. Sobs wracked through my body, and I didn't try to suppress them. Let them hear me cry. Let them hear I'm in pain. Let them hear they were the ones who hurt me.

The covers of the bed tickled my arms, and I flipped over onto my back and curled up. Tears streamed down my face. It's not fair, I whimpered to myself. I hate this.

A knock on the door awoke me from my pity party.

"Carly?" a soft voice asked, and I recognized it as Bailey.

"What?" I said in a loud, cold voice.

"I..." Bailey came into the room, looking sympathetic. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Okay? I just saw my best friend kiss my crush! Do you think I'm okay?" I yelled.

Bailey looked taken aback. "Alright, I understand you're mad. But I think you need-"

I interrupted her. "Uh, yeah I'm mad. I don't understand why Sam just had to ruin this whole vacation for me! She knew I liked Dylan and she knew that Freddie likes her. Sam was dating Freddie, for crying out loud!" I caught my breath after a harsh stream of angry words came out of my mouth.

"Look, I think we need to hear the whole story from Sam and Dylan. I think there might be a misunderstanding," Bailey said gently.

"Sam is the queen of lying! She won't tell us anything! And I barely know Dylan, and he goes and does this to me! Why should I trust them?" I shouted, breathing harshly.

"Because they are your friends. Please, just come downstairs. Spencer and I will handle Sam and Dylan, and we will figure out what really happened."

I humphed loudly. No way they're gonna tell the truth.

"Look, I know my brother is a bit hot-headed-" Bailey began.

"No kidding!" I exclaimed.

"But I have a feeling there is a reason for all of this. Please, Carly. Come down."

I crossed my arms, but gave in. I will get some answers. "Fine," I muttered.

We went downstairs, and I followed Bailey into the lounge. Sam and Dylan were sitting in chairs, looking straight ahead. Everyone else must have left, because the other couches and chairs are vacated and the room seems cold.

Sam immediately spotted me and tears started to run down her cheeks. She probably wanted some pity. Nope. Not until I hear the truth.

Dylan didn't look at me and Bailey as we entered the room. He stared, straight ahead, showing no emotion, no regret, happiness, or contentment.

I heard Spencer coming into the room, tripping over a rug. Freddie followed behind him, looking depressed and hurt. Me too, Freddie. Me too.

I slumped down on a couch, facing Sam and Dylan. Freddie sat next to me, and Bailey and Spencer took charge standing up.

"Ok, I know you guys are all angry, sad, and confused. But I think once we hear each other's stories we will understand what is going on," Bailey started. "Dylan, why don't you start?"

"I...I can't," Dylan said, with no emotion behind his words. Anger and frustration flared up inside of me. I want to know what happened.

"Dylan, you've hurt Carly, Freddie, and by the looks of it, Sam. You need to explain why you did what you did," Spencer said sharply. Where on earth did Spencer get this authority? And how come he never used it as my guardian until now? Spencer is so weird.

"I...Okay," Dylan said, looking defeated. "I guess...Well, I convinced my dad to let me invite you here a month or so ago. And I mostly invited you guys because of Carly. I liked you then," he said, looking at me.

Hmm...you did then. Now you've gone and broke my heart.

Dylan kept explaining, his voice choking up a bit. "When you all arrived I had a lot of fun. And I liked Carly even more.

"But then you, Freddie, hooked up with Sam-"

Freddie then angrily cleared his throat, probably trying to show that the term _hooked up_was inappropriate for Sam and his relationship.

Dylan didn't hear Freddie or ignored him. He continued, "And I started to get jealous. Of Sam, I mean. I guess I became a bit obsessed with her. And since I couldn't really spend much time with Sam, because you were always with Freddie, I tried to get you two to...break up."

Freddie and Sam looked confused, but I sat there with a stony face.

Dylan took a deep breath. "I...I turned the lights on when you guys were at the pool. But that didn't break you up. So this morning, I talked to Freddie about why he liked Sam. And I pretended I liked Carly so he would remember how he used to like Carly.

"But that didn't make Freddie like Carly, so I just gave up because I didn't have any more ideas. So I started to just watch some iCarly episode so I could just...see Sam. Without Freddie.

"But I kept pretending that I liked Carly, because...because...I don't know!" His words came out louder, frustrated, angry. He has no right to be angry. This is all his fault.

"Freddie? Will you tell us what happened?" Spencer asked. I feel like this is some sort of intervention or therapy meeting.

"I have no idea what happened. I love - no, I _loved_Sam. And then she went and did this to me! And I still don't know why!"

"Freddie," Sam started. "I don't like Dylan. It's a-"

"I don't care, Sam. I don't want your excuses or lies anymore," Freddie said in a low voice.

"Freddie! He just grabbed me and kissed me! I don't know why..." Sam started to cry. Oh my god. Maybe this IS all Dylan's fault.

"I think there's some reason you did this to me," Freddie said a little stubbornly.

"Freddie! I don't like Dylan! You have to believe me!" Sam choked out, tears visibly streaming down her face.

Silence. No response from Freddie.

"I can't do this," Sam said roughly, and stood up and walked right out of the room. Before she left the doorway, she glanced back at Freddie. I could see her eyes showing, asking for acceptance, forgiveness…asking for love.

Freddie stared at her harshly. Sam ran out of the room, and we heard her sobs and feet slowly softening.

Freddie turned towards me and let out a loud breath of air, rubbing his hands together. Spencer ran out to catch Sam, and the room was silent. I stared at the floor and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

I'm starting to think this is almost all Dylan's fault. He seemed like a cool kid but now he's messed up Freddie's, Sam's and my friendship. And we barely know the kid.

Bailey cleared her throat. "You know what? You three should just go to bed. Tomorrow is another day, and hopefully we'll get a new start and understand this a little more, when the tension isn't so high."

I nodded mournfully, and Freddie and I got up and exited the room. I looked back once, and saw Bailey talking harshly to Dylan.

Good. Maybe she'll knock some sense into him. Maybe she'll make Dylan realize how he's ruined everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh this sucks. I really don't like this story any more. I'll try to continue it, but I'm not getting many reviewsfavorites/alerts on it, so…Please review, this chapter has been really hard to write. If anyone has any ideas for this fic, PLEASE PM me or send me a review. This story has gotten super depressing and I want it to have a happy ending.**


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note and Sneak Peek

**Wow! I've gotten the most reviews EVER on this chapter, and all the optimism and encouragement in them have inspired me to continue this fic. I have quite a few things to tell you, my lovely readers.  
>1. Shoutout to Chicken of Death, who left an amazing review and has the coolest name in the world.<br>2. I've figured out an ending to the story. It won't be perfect, because I'm just trying to finish this fic, but hopefully it'll make everyone happy and not leave plot holes. Maybe a few plot cracks, but not huge gaping holes...Translation: I want a happy ending, so it'll be happy, if not entirely satisfying.  
>3. Who saw iGo One Direction? Did Dan really have to put CREDDIE in there? *Barfs* Hot pants? Really? I bought it on iTunes anyway because I am in love with One Direction and there was a teeny bit of Seddie in there. (When Sam texted ONLY Freddie to tell him she'd be late. Haha yes!) But then Sam dragged Zayn into the hallowed Seddie elevator…so wrong. But when Sam mentioned that she didn't have a boyfriend, you could see Freddie arch his eyebrows. Hmm...Okay, I'll shut up.<br>4. Here is a little bit of the next chapter (all I have written, really) to tide you over till I have time to write more. I promise it'll be happier soon. I hate fighting...  
><strong>**5. While you're waiting for the next chapter, please go check out my other stories. They're all one shots besides iReunite After College, which is my favorite fic of mine so far. Okay, enough self-promoting for now.**

**Sorry this is so short. I have writer's block right now. (Although it isn't really a chapter. Just a sneak peek.)**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>The next morning was pure torture. Everyone was mad at everyone else. It was kinda awful.

The worst part was when the newspaper was brought in, a picture of Sam and Dylan...kissing...was on the freaking front page. They had obviously taken a snapshot of iCarly from last night.

Why does the world need to see this? And on the front page of the newspaper, too? Aren't there actual issues in the world that everyone needs to know about?

I was getting to feel a little bad for Sam and Dylan, though. Yeah, they both hurt me, but there are about a hundred photographers and paparazzi outside the White House right now. No, I haven't gone downstairs yet. I'm staying in Spencer's room since last night I couldn't even look at Sam. Now I just feel hurt, confused, and sad for Sam, Dylan, and Freddie.

Spencer had left his room (and me) around nine to go talk to Bailey or whatever. I'm stuck here alone now. (Well, not really stuck, but I don't want to go out of the room and face the madhouse that is my life.)

I decided (even though I shouldn't) to go check out to see what everyone was saying. It will probably make me regret it, but oh well. The fans are always right. Right?

I opened up my laptop went to the iCarly homepage. There were thousands of comments for the last webshow. Oh my god. I quickly scrolled through them, reading as fast as I could.

_What? We want sam with freddie. SEDDIE FTW!_

_I thought sam was dating freddie. _

_I like Dylan's hair. _So do I. Well, I used to…

_What? WHAT? Who is this kid? We want seddie!_

_Spencer is weird. Altho I kinda want a bday cake smoothie now. No broccoli, plz _Ha ha!

_This is funny, except I think Carly would look good with Dylan. They certainly exchanged some looks here. _We did?

_I HATE YOU DYLAN! SAM BELONGS WITH FREDDIEEE_

_Multicolored baloons and feathers can be deadly. _Okay...

_Sam and dylan? I could get used to it… _Seriously?

There seems to be a billion mixed comments. Some comments didn't even talk about the kiss. So maybe the kiss didn't ruin iCarly.

Then why did the kiss ruin my life at the moment?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Predictions? Ideas for me? Thanks again for your incredible reviews, I'm such a lucky author! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: iM Trying to Fix Everything

**I'm sorry this is so late. It's really short which is going to be common for a while, but I'm trying to update more often. Okay here you guys go.**

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>It was around noon when someone came knocking at the door. I opened it slowly, dreading the face behind the door: would it be Sam? Dylan? I could not deal with them right now, even though I'm starting to feel bad for them.

"Hey, kiddo," Spencer said perkily as he entered our room, Bailey in tow. She was holding a tray of soup - what looked like chicken noodle. I hadn't eaten anything since last night (all this stress was too much), and the smell of savory, salty soup was inviting.

"Hi," Bailey said as she set the tray on a little table. I immediately dug in.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them after a scalding bite of noodles and broth.

Spencer and Bailey began to explain. "We're just going around to you kids and making sure you're okay," Spencer started.

Okay...is that it?

"So...how are you?" Baily asked tentatively.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't even know how I feel. "Well, I feel a bit betrayed, but I also feel bad for Sam and Dylan. All those paparazzi are kinda insane out there," I said, pointing vaguely behind me.

Bailey and Spencer nodded rhythmically, like demented therapists. "I think it's good that you're seeing part of what Sam and Dylan are feeling right now," Bailey told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So...we have something else to tell you," Spencer said in a slow voice.

I looked alarmed. Dylan has a real girlfriend? The President died? Build-a-Bra is closing down?

"There...is going to be a charity ball, a fancy dress sort of thing, tomorrow night," said Bailey.

A ball? Cool! I can wear a pretty dress and dance with a bunch of hot guys!

"Shoosh yeah! I'd love to go!" I said excitedly.

Spencer studied me for a minute. "Okay, Carls. We better go. Enjoy your soup!"

Bailey gave me a little wave as they left.

I'm a bit confused: why did they talk about the dance as if it's a bad thing?

* * *

><p>SPENCER POV<br>"What do you think?" I asked Bailey.

"Honestly, she seems to have gotten over most of it. Carly is seeing the other's point of views, which is making her more forgiving," Bailey replied. She tucked a short strand of curls behind her ear and I gave her a quick kiss.

Bailey giggled. Oh man, that turned me on. "Okay, let's head over to Freddie now," I announced. "Time for more teenage drama!"

* * *

><p>FREDDIE POV<br>My face was stuck in my computer screen most of the night. I couldn't bear closing my eyes and seeing him kiss Sam - so the Internet was a help for insomnia.

A loud knock at the door awoke me from my boredom. I jumped, then slowly walked over to the door to see who it was.

"Morning, sunshine!" Spencer said cheerily. Inwardly, I groaned. I was not in the mood for happy faces and rainbows and puppies right now.

"It's twelve thirty, Spence," I informed him. I also nodded at Bailey as she entered my room with a tray of soup. I'm not hungry, even after fifteen hours of no food.

"Well, you know what I mean," Spencer said with a grin. Then he put on his serious face. "How are you?"

"Betrayed. Hurt. Broken."

Bailey let out a long breathe of air. What are she and Spencer doing? Trying to be traveling therapists or something?

"Look, we know you feel bad," Bailey started. That's the understatement of the century. "So, if you need to talk, me and Spencer are right here. You might even want to talk to Carly. I have a feeling she is beginning to forgive Sam and Dylan..."

I nodded but was silent. Carly is forgiving them? Why? Well, hey, Carly is awful at holding grudges.

Spencer cleared his throat. I know I'm making this awkward, but I'm just in an awful, awful mood.

"Anyway..." Spencer said slowly, "We wanted to tell you the President is hosting a charity ball, a dancing sort of thing. Tomorrow night."

"Okay." My voice was numb and sounded hollow.

I turned around to look out the window and I heard the two other people in the room leave. I know I was being rude, but I felt someone had just ripped my heart out of my chest.

And there was no way I was going to a silly ball, even if it was for charity. How ridiculous.

I just feel so...so insulted that Sam would even allow Dylan to lay a finger on her, much less his lips. Sam usually hates it when most people touch her. Why did she let Dylan kiss her for even a second?

Maybe I'm being paranoid. The time that Dylan and Sam were...ugh...kissing, it felt like time had stopped and eternity had begun. So maybe the time it took Sam to register that Dylan was kissing her was only half a second.

It felt like forever for me. It felt like they were kissing forever for me.

Ugh. It kinda pisses me off that Spencer and Bailey are walking around like traveling psychiatrists and trying to make things new. They don't understand. They don't know what I'm going through.

* * *

><p>BAILEY POV<br>I rubbed Spencer' shoulder as left Freddie's room. "He'll come around," I murmur. "Freddie just wants to be angry right now, but he will cool down and realize what happened was a mistake."

"I know, but I was expecting this trip to be more fun and less drama-y," Spencer moped.

"Well, we're trying to fix it," I said gently.

"I know."

We were about to turn to go to Sam's room, but then we realized that she and Carly were sharing one, and Carly had been alone when we saw her.

"Where could Sam be?" Spencer wondered as he looked around.

"Let's go look around," I suggested.

We finally found Sam in a little nook where Dylan and I sometimes ate breakfast. She was curled up in little ball, sleeping.

"Sam," Spencer said, shaking her. "Your sleeping schedule is going to be all whacked up. Wakey wakey!"

I tried not to laugh at Spencer while Sam groaned and sat up. Her eyes were red; her face tearstained.

"Hi," Spencer said after a moment of Sam staring at us.

"Hi," Sam said slowly.

"How are you?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Sam said, but I didn't believe her one bit.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>When I said I was fine, I really wasn't. Mostly, I was confused and lonely.

"Really?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Well, no," I admitted, but didn't go on.

Bailey motioned me to continue.

"I'm just confused why Freddie is so mad when I was the victim here!" I said exasperatedly.

"I think he's mad that you didn't push Dylan away."

What?

"How was I supposed to know it was Dylan? I actually thought it was Freddie at first. I thought that he was kissing me so he could...so that he could show the viewers that we were...together," I said, embarrassed. I really don't like talking about my feelings. Ugh.

"Oh."

Yeah, oh. I thought that Freddie was...well...proud of me...and that he wanted people to see that I was his girlfriend. And with all those feathers and balloons falling on me, I couldn't tell who was kissing me.

I dragged myself off the bench, the one Freddie and I sat on that morning I sang to him. "I'm going to go eat," I said tiredly.

"Wait, Sam!" Spencer called.

"What?"

"The President is holding a fancy dress ball dance thing tomorrow night. And you...need to go," Spencer informed me.

"Okay," I said quickly and rushed out of the room.

A ball? I thought as I ran down the hallways to the kitchen. No way I'm going to wear a fancy dress and dance around like a silly fairy.

Well, maybe if Freddie was taking me to the dance I would dress up. For him.

But maybe that'll never happen. Maybe we all will just be mad at each other forever. And when we get back home, we'll have to stop iCarly because we won't be friends ever again.

I can't let that happen.

Okay, here's what's going down: I will convince Freddie that this is not my fault, I'll get Dylan to apologize to everyone for everything, and I'll get Carly and Dylan together? Because they are really similar, they'd make a good couple.

My deadline for my plan is tomorrow night. I can do this.

I am a Puckett, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This is extremely short, but I really liked the ending. Please review! x<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: iCan't Do it Alone

**So new chapter, you guys know the deal! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>So my first plan of action for fixing this jank trip was to talk to Dylan and put him straight: no matter what, he would apologize to the iCarly viewers somehow, and he would make up and go out with Carly. If she still wanted to. Which I'm sure she would.

Walking down the halls to Dylan's room gave me a purpose, so I didn't have a chance to feel nervous or whatever.

When I knocked on his door, Dylan opened it quickly. He had red eyes and looked tired. Good. He's suffering.

I shook my hair and let myself into the room. "Hey boy," I said nonchalantly. Dylan looked confused, but followed me into the room.

At once I spun around on my heel, and Dylan flinched. Good, he's scared. I smirked.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked.

I looked at him, straight in the eyes. "Look, I'm trying to fix all this chiz you did, and you need to help me. Carly and Freddie are suffering and it's your fault. So here's the plan."

Dylan looked at me plainly, but didn't interrupt. I smiled, probably with an evil glint in my eye, and continued.

"So you, my friend, need to apologize to Carly and Freddie. You just totally disregarded them when you - when you kissed me," I said importantly, but a little flustered.

"Okay, so I'll go talk to them," he said quietly.

"Yes, you will. But you also need to say you're sorry to the viewers of iCarly."

Dylan raised his eyebrow. Ugh, boys are so clueless.

I threw my hands in the air. "You interrupted our webshow! You upset the hosts of iCarly! The viewers are probably worried."

"Okay..." Dylan said slowly. I crossed my arms again. "So how do I do all of this?"

"Well, that's where I come in. I have a plan," I said devilishly...and leaned in to tell him.

When I leaned back, he had a concerned look on his face. "I have to learn how to do it and then actually do it before tomorrow night?" Dylan asked.

I nodded.

"There's no way."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to make one," I said as I gave him a look, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as I made my awesome exit from Dylan's room, I headed to my next item on the agenda - convincing Freddie that I really do like him and that last night wasn't my fault.<p>

However, as I headed to Freddie's room, I wasn't so sure of myself. There was a probably a mound of emotions in Freddie, and I'm not so sure I could handle that just yet. But tomorrow night's my deadline, so I have to suck it up and find the courage.

I knocked on the door slowly. It didn't open. I knocked again. Still nothing. Gently, I pushed the door open and poked my head inside. Freddie was sitting on the ground leaning against the bed. His laptop was sitting on his lap, but he was staring forlornly out the window.

"Freddie?" I said softly, and it came out more like a delicate whisper.

He didn't turn around, but said, "I don't want to talk to you."

His voice sounded dead, and my breath caught in my throat. I opened the door a bit more and slid into the room, despite what he said. Mama doesn't give up that easily.

"Freddie, give me five minutes. I need to talk to you."

Silence. It was starting to seep into my bones.

"Freddie!" I said loudly, more sure of myself. "Let me talk to you. Please, Freddie."

I must have been a combination of the magic word _please_and Freddie's real name: no nicknames this time. Freddie turned around and motioned me to come into his room farther.

Sucking in my cheeks, I slowly made my way by Freddie's bed and sat on the end. I knew that I was going to be the one talking first.

After taking a deep breath, I said, "First of all I want to say sorry.

"Except I'm not really sure I'm apologizing, but I thought it would be nice. See, what I'm trying to say is that...that last night was mostly Dylan's fault."

Freddie turned around to look at me, so I kept going.

"I didn't know it was him kissing me, honest. There was all that crazy chiz in the air and I was a little frazzled and I thought...I thought you were kissing me because...because..."

"Because?" Freddie asked.

"Because I thought you were kissing me live on iCarly, so that-that you could show the viewers that we were together and so that they could see you were proud of me as your girlfriend," I exploded.

Freddie had turned around so I couldn't see his face.

"But then after a few seconds I realized it wasn't you, but by the time I pushed him away, you were gone."

This time I waited for him to speak, as I hate talking about emotions...it makes me feel weak.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Freddie asked after a moment.

At last I cracked a smile. "Dylan isn't as good a kisser as you."

Freddie didn't say anything, but I think he was smiling. At least, I hope he was.

"Anyway, I was also here to ask you to...to the ball tomorrow night. You probably don't want to go, but I thought I'd ask anyway."

When Freddie didn't respond, I thought that it was time to go. The talk went better than expected, but I still felt heaviness in my heart.

I then ran back downstairs to the little breakfast nook and started to cry.

* * *

><p>CARLY POV<br>I was looking through my huge trunk of clothes when I heard loud footsteps sprinting in the hallway. I cautiously poked my head through the doorway to see Sam running towards the stairs. I heard her breath in, and a sob escaped her. What's happening?

I debated going after her, but even though I feel sorry for her about Dylan and the paparazzi, I wasn't really prepared to talk. I shut the door once more and looked through my clothes again.

Since I have nothing to do, and doing nothing is a dangerous option, I decided to look through my stuff to find something to wear to the ball tomorrow. Yeah, I know there's a lot of drama going on, but I didn't even want to think about it. Clothes are my refuge.

Except now I was getting a little worried with my wardrobe, too. I don't have any fancy dresses to wear to the ball tomorrow night. No one told me to pack super nice dresses. What did Bailey think I would wear?

I jumped on my bed and threw my face onto the pillows. I just want to go home, and not think about Dylan and drama and dresses...Ugh. It's so boring being holed up in this room.

Not that I want to go downstairs and make small talk with everyone. I want today to be like the other days, where Dylan and Sam and Freddie and I hung out and ate and walked around and did stuff.

Glancing at the clock told me that it was around 4. I decided to open up my laptop and do some fantasy shopping.

First I checked my Splashface, and Freddie was online. Should I chat with him...or...?

I decided to ask him to chat, and it was accepted a minute later.

**Carly:** Hi :)  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Hey  
><strong>Carly:<strong> ...Are u ok?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> ... idk  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Sam came 2 my room & explained some stuff...she asked me 2 to ball tomorrow  
><strong>Carly:<strong> So r u going to go?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> do i look like someone who goes 2 dances?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> mmm no  
><strong>Carly:<strong> did you tell her no?  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> i didnt say anything  
><strong>Carly:<strong> well thats nice  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> i didnt know what 2 say!  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> I wanted to say yes, but i just couldn't  
><strong>Carly:<strong> Freddie...  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> :/  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> ... are u okay?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> well i just hate drama  
><strong>Carly:<strong> im just doing some fantasy shopping now  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> ?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> where I look online for stuff that ill never be able 2 buy  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> wel if ur shopping u must not feel too bad  
><strong>Carly:<strong> well im just trying to get my mind off stuff  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> ah...did Spencer come talk to u?  
><strong>Carly:<strong> yea ive never seen him so serious  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> i kno it was weird

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

**Carly:** I gtg...someone at my door  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> k bye  
><strong>Carly:<strong> bye

I shut my laptop and jumped up to get the door.

It was Sam, and I could tell she was crying even though she tried to hide it.

"Uh...hi," I said after a minute, and I let Sam in the door.

"Hey."

"Um...what's up?" What I mean is _why is Sam here_?

Sam sighed and ran her hand through her curls absentmindedly. I immediately felt awful when her eyes met mine: they were red and watery.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I said softly, and I pulled her into a hug. I don't care about drama anymore; my best friend is hurt and she came for my help, so I'll help her. Sam started to sob into my neck.

I kept my arms around her as her crying began to subside.

"It's...Freddie," Sam said as she pulled away from me. I frowned.

"He...I went to go talk to him and he barely said three words," Sam explained.

I felt really bad, since I knew both sides of Sam and Freddie's stories.

"Freddie...probably didn't know what to say to you," I said.

"He could've tried harder," Sam said bitterly.

"Sam! Freddie is hurt right now. You can't push him immediately.

She sighed. "I want him back. Badly. I want him back by the ball tomorrow."

What do I say to that? Freddie feels crushed, he doesn't want Sam back right now. "You're going to get him, Sam. Just wait."

Sam jumped backwards onto my bed, and my pillows and blankets billows up from under her. "I talked to Dylan, too."

My heart skipped a beat on surprise. "Really? Uh...what did you talk to him about?"

"About how he's a jerkface and skunkbag and that he needs to apologize to everyone."

"Wow, Sam..." I said softly. "That's really brave. And kind."

Sam sat up, her eyes less red, but now her hair was all ruffled. "Yeah, well, these are the things I do for my friends," she replied.

I smiled. "You've really grown up, Sam," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all sappy on my Carls. Anyway, I better go...I still have stuff to do." Sam jumped off my bed and opened the door. "Carly?" she asked tentatively before leaving.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry...for all this drama and chiz. You are okay, right?"

I ran my hand through my hair. It got stuck in tangles. "Yeah, I'll be alright," I told Sam softly. The door closed.

As I grabbed my brush, I thought about Sam's little visit. I'm glad we're not mad at each other anymore - not that I was mad at her; it was more just disappointed. And everyone has always told me how I'm so bad at keeping grudges. It's not my fault that I'm a kind and considerate person.

And I feel awful about how bad Sam wants Freddie back. I mean, I understand her pain, but Freddie still is angry, so there's not much we can do.

I just hope everything will be better by tomorrow night - we are leaving the day after!

I decided to jump into bed after I room-service ordered waffles. Shut up, it's comfort food.

* * *

><p>SAM POV<br>After wandering around the White House for a bit, I decided just to grab a bite (or more) from the kitchen and then to go to bed. All of this was just extremely tiring.

After I had eaten dinner, I started towards the breakfast nook, where I had slept last night. It was really uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to sit on for a meal. But for a night...man, I'm still sore.

Where can I sleep...I looked up the stairs to the second floor. Maybe I'll just go back to my original bedroom I shared with Carly - I think she forgave me already.

I poked my head into the bedroom, but it was already dark. Well...okay. I slipped into the room and under the covers of my bed. I'm going to sleep better than last night!

* * *

><p>I woke up really early, but I felt refreshed and a little better. I popped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.<p>

I had just closed the bedroom door when I heard the door across from me open. I turned around and was crushed by a giant pair of arms giving me a hug.

What the...but then I recognized the hugger as Freddie, and even though I'm not a fan of hugs, I put my arms around Freddie's shoulders and buried my face in his neck.

When we pulled apart, Freddie was smiling a little sadly at me. "I'm sorry for being so mad," he said softly, and his dark, perfect eyes looked so loving as he said it.

"We all need to be a demon sometimes," I told Freddie, and pulled him in for a long, long kiss.

As I stepped back, I could tell both of us were smiling.

Freddie ran his hand through his his brown hair. "So...what now?"

I shrugged. "Breakfast?"

He took my hand. "Let's go. Wait, you're in your pajamas still."

I looked down, and surprise surprise I still had on my tank top and flannel pj bottoms. "Oops." I turned to go back into my room and change, but Freddie caught my hand and wouldn't let me go.

"Don't change. You look cute."

I rolled my eyes, but said, "You're looking pretty good yourself, Frednub."

And then we went downstairs. When we got our breakfast from Brooke, we sat down and began to eat.

"So," I started after I finished my first pancake, "I went down to Dylan's room last night-"

Freddie's body immediately tensed up and his eyes narrowed.

"No, no! I went down there to bully him into apologizing," I said quickly. Freddie's body relaxed again, but his eyes were still questioning.

"I told him that he should apologize to you and Carly and the iCarly viewers," I explained. I then told him my plan. I had thought of it, but it was Dylan's job to learn how to do it and then actually accomplish the task.

After Freddie took a sip of orange juice, he asked, "How do we know he's actually going to do it?"

I smirked. "I guilt tripped him. He feels awful and looks awful, too."

Freddie smiled, a bit evilly. "Well good!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just hope that, by tonight, everything will be okay."

I lift my glass, and Freddie clinks his again it. "Let's hope so!"

**Please review!**


End file.
